


Wait For Me To Come Home

by Wandering_Memories



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, more characters will be added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Memories/pseuds/Wandering_Memories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Oliver and Felicity are together before the Gambit goes down and their lives are forever changed. How does life go on after such a tragedy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello, Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. Tried to fix them all but things get through.

If anyone had told her that she would fall in love with a guy like Oliver Queen, she would have laughed in their face. Trust fund babies had never been her type, especially not ones with beautiful faces and charming words. Oh, but she had. She hadn’t even noticed when or how it had happened. He had appeared out of nowhere. One moment she was spilling coffee on a too hungover Oliver Queen and the next she was on her third date with him. Oliver Queen was a pleasant surprise in her life that she hadn’t seen coming. 

A month into their relationship he had confessed that he was on the verge of being kicked out from his fourth Ivy League school and for once in his academic life he didn’t actually want to leave. It hadn’t hit her until much later that she had been the reason why he had wanted to stay. It had taken them lots of sleepless nights, but they somehow had been able to get his grades high enough that he had passed all his classes that term. They hadn’t been the greatest grades but all he wanted was a passing grade, not top marks.

They made the oddest couple. She was going through what some called her "Gothic Phase," while he looked like the stereotypical frat boy with a bad haircut. She spoke too much when she got excited or nervous, while he was more quiet than she had expected. They both slowly changed. Her wardrobe became more colorful, as did her hair until she finally settled for blonde, while Oliver one day appeared with a shaved head claiming it had been time to cut off his “baby hair.”

Five months. That’s how long it took him to move in with her. She once again hadn’t realized how it had happened, but when she had brought it up, all he had said was, “Look at that, we’re roomies. I’ll have my part of the rent by the end of the month.” That was all he said and life went on. She should have said more on the subject, like how it was too soon to move in together, but she didn’t. Later on, she would learn that Oliver Queen moving in with someone he was dating went against everything everyone knew about him, especially after dating for only a couple of months. Oddly enough, living together hadn't been hard. He was actually a considerate roommate. He usually picked after himself and, out of the two, she was a bit messier so he sometimes had to pick up after her too, especially during the days when she was stressing over a project she needed to finish. The one thing he was absolutely hopeless about was doing laundry. He just never managed to get it right. Overall, she loved living with Oliver.

Two years. They had two years of happiness before everything came crashing down. Those two years hadn’t been the easiest, but they had been the happiest of her life. They had both worked hard to graduate from college, Oliver a little harder than her, especially when he found out she was going to graduate early, which meant no winter or summer breaks for him. 

Even when life got hard, she never felt that they would not be able to overcome whatever rough patch they were going through. If she was honest with herself, she knew that what they thought were hard times, for them meant not being able to spend time together because they were busy with either schoolwork or work. She could recall with extreme clarity their last moments together. They would forever stay with her.

“Stop pouting, you’ll be back before you know it.” She told him as she brushed his hair away from his forehead.

“I don’t pout. I’m Oliver Queen. Oliver Queen doesn’t pout.” Oliver said to her as he lowered his head and gently rubbed his nose against hers.

“You really need to stop that third person thing you do,” She answer him wrinkling her nose at him.

“Who would've had thought that Oliver Queen would be trying to be an adult before the age of thirty?” He told her as he went in for another hug. He had said he wouldn’t be getting any for a few weeks and he was trying to get as many as he could before he left.

“You’re hopeless, you know that right?” She had told him pressing her face into his chest.

“I am hopeless. Hopelessly in love with you.”

“You’re such a sap,” She had said to him before giving him a small kiss.

“But I’m your sap.” He told her giving her what felt like the millionth kiss of the day.

After breaking the kiss, she pulled out the locket her mother had given her and said, “I know it’s a little girly for your taste but look, I put a picture of us. For those days you have a crappy signal."

"And you say I'm the sap," He told her as he took the necklace and gave her a kiss that she would keep with her for a lifetime. 

“Shut up,” She said as she slapped his arm. 

“Are you going to miss me?” He asked her as his arms rounded her waist.

“Maybe,” She shrugged at him, “but who knows considering I'm going to be busy-”

“Aw, come on, don’t say that. I’ll be with you in spirit,” He cut her off. She knew what he was doing.

“Sure, ‘cause that will help me with-” She told him, trying to get back to the subject but once again she was interrupted by him.

“I promise I’ll take double shifts when I come back and you get the weekend for your pleasure without any interruptions. ” He told her. She knew he felt guilty for leaving her alone for the next couple of weeks. His father had asked him to shadow him for a few weeks in order to persuade him to eventually take up the role of CEO, even though he knew he didn’t want the title and responsibilities that being the CEO entitled. He had told her that he wasn’t sure in what division he wanted to work in or even if he wanted to work for his family’s company, but that he was willing to consider his father’s offer, at least until he decided what he wanted to do with his life, and of course she had told him that she would support whatever he decided to do.

“Promises, promises” She teased him.

“Oliver, we have to go, son,” Robert called him from aboard the Gambit.

“One more for the road,” Oliver told her as he kissed her once more before heading towards the Gambit.

Loving can hurt. When she first started dating Oliver Queen, she knew that one day he would break her heart. She just didn't know the way it would happen. Out of all the possible scenarios that could have gone through her head, him dying had never been one. She always thought that when he died, it would be after a long life together, when he was eighty-six years old and with her at his side. Not when they were just starting their lives together and had a million future plans for their lives.

The day the news broke that The Gambit was lost at sea, she didn’t believe anything she was told. Denial. That’s how she survived that day and the days that followed. She had cried the days after the search had been called off and the days leading to the funeral, but she refused to cry to an empty casket. By the time the day of the funeral came, she didn’t allow herself to feel anything, she became numb. The numbness didn’t go away easily because not feeling anything was better than feeling the pain of losing him. Realistically she knew she couldn’t keep that way and it took all her strength to move with her life. She couldn’t say the phrase “move on” and she forbid anyone from saying that. She knew she would never move on from having him and losing him. 

She carried on. It took her months to stop thinking about how she would never see him again. How she would never get to see that stupid grin he had whenever he thought he was being extremely clever. How she would never get to see her favorite smile where both his dimples appeared. She stopped thinking that way the day she realized she was thinking of him in past tense, it was then that she realized that she was an empty shell of who she used to be. She knew she would never be the same person she was, but she couldn’t be the sad shell of a person she had been.

It was his love that brought her back and reminded her that she needed to actually live her life and not just go through the motions. She thought about how it would upset him to know how she had been living for the past few months. He had always said that out of the two of them she was the strongest and she needed to prove him right. It was their shared love that reminded her that she had too much to live for and she just couldn’t quit and give up.

Life went on after that, even if it meant going on without him. 

It was Oliver’s best-friend, Tommy, that helped her when the world got too much. But he was also there when she just needed someone to have her back. Sometimes she felt that she was asking too much from him, especially his time, but he always replied that it was the least he could do for Oliver. Surprisingly enough another person she saw a lot of was Thea Queen, Oliver’s little sister. Thea would spend countless hours at her apartment “helping” her with whatever she needed. Many times she wondered if Moira Queen ever wondered where her teenage daughter went after school or if she asked where she disappeared almost every weekend, but Thea assured her that she did know and whenever Felicity tried to call her, Moira didn’t answer. At some point, she just gave up and took Thea’s word about Moira knowing what her daughter was doing. 

They say that hope is the thing that dies last. Her hope came three years after Oliver was declared dead. Hope came in the form of someone accessing his email from somewhere in Japan. Tommy had volunteered to go investigate, he had come back with a black eye and a cryptic message that scared both of them, but it also filled her with more hope than she had ever since The Gambit had gone down. Now that she knew that there was a chance he was still alive, she would cling to that with all her might, even if she didn’t know how to bring him back to her.

It took two more years after that. The day she had not stopped hoping for. The day that Oliver Queen had been found alive.


	2. You're Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left a comment or kudos. You guys are amazing! Again all mistakes are mine, I tried my best to catch them all.

Felicity had waited for this day for five years… five of the longest years of her life. The day that she would receive the call telling her that Oliver was alive. 

She was glad to see Moira waiting for her because she had absolutely no idea where she was going. She stopped in front of her and asked, "How is he? Have you seen him yet? Can I see him?"

"The doctor said that twenty percent of his body is covered in scar tissue and he has at least twelve fractures that never properly healed. I saw him a couple of minutes ago, but he's been asking for you." Moira told her.

She couldn't imagine all the horrors he must have gone through to have that many scars. 

She used the few minutes that took them to get to his room to try to calm herself. When they arrived Moira pointed to his door. She took one long breath and walked in.

This was the moment she had been waiting for. She slowly opened the door and there he was... standing in front of the only window in the room with his back facing her, but the moment she stepped into the room he turned. As soon as their eyes met, they both moved towards each other, and then, she was once again in his arms after five long years. 

"Felicity." He said into her hair. God, she missed the way only him could say her name. 

"You're here. I knew you would come back." She muffled into his chest.

"God, I thought I would never see you guys again." He told her with a sadness in his voice that broke her heart.

"How are you?" She asked looking up at him and cupping his face with both of her hands.

"I'm okay." He said as he got hold of her wrists and nuzzled into her hands for a second before he released them and brought her close to him once again. 

"Oh, Oliver." She cried and held him a little tighter.

"Please don't cry." He told her as he wiped the tears off her face, "No more tears, please. You know I've always hated seeing you cry." She was supposed to be comforting him, not the other way around. He was the one that had just spent five years stranded on an island, away from everyone he loved, and yet, he was the one trying to comfort her. 

"It's okay, they're happy tears." She told him giving him a watery smile.

"Where is he?" He asked her, focusing his attention towards the door trying to see if there was someone else there. 

"He's with Thea at the mansion," She told him. 

"I can't wait to see him." He said to her with longing as Moira appeared at the door.

Moira told them that Oliver wouldn't be released from the hospital until morning, which meant that their first night that they were together again would be spent in a hospital room, but she didn't care because Oliver was alive and with her again. Moira left a couple of minutes later, telling them that she would return in the morning to pick them up and that someone would come to pick up Felicity’s car and take it to the Queen Mansion.

They spent the next couple of hours on the hospital bed, holding each other and talking. Neither of them really wanted to sleep, so she used that time to tell him about everything he had missed. Well, almost everything. She didn't want to overwhelm him, so she stuck with only the ‘need to know' information. 

By the time Moira came the next morning they were more than ready to leave the hospital. The ride to the Queen Mansion was a quiet one with Moira sitting on one side of him and her on the other. She didn't understand how Moira was so calm and collected. She had become a complete mess since she had received the call from Thea telling her that Oliver was alive. 

Once they arrived at the mansion they were greeted by a very excited Thea.

"Ollie!" Thea exclaimed as she came running out of the Queen’s living room, "I knew you were alive."

"Speedy," Oliver said as he hugged his sister.

"Yeah, no one calls me that anymore," Thea protested. "Plus, that name has been passed down."

"Where is he?" Oliver asked looking around from above Thea's head.

"He's napping on the sofa. He couldn't really sleep last night." Thea said to him as he let her go. 

"How about I give you guys a few minutes while I wake him up." She told them.

Oliver looked at her and said, "No, I want to go with you." Turning to Thea again, he said, "You don't mind, right?"

"Of course not," Thea told him shaking her head, "We can catch up later. All that matters is that you're here. You know, he tried to stay awake but in the end, the excitement exhausted him more than he already was," She commented to him as she gave him another short hug.

"Are you ready?" She asked him.

"Wait! wait! wait! Let me take out my camera." Thea stopped them as they started walking towards the living room. 

She made her way towards the sofa, where he person that Oliver wanted to see more than anyone else laid, and she completely agreed with him.

"Hey Speedy, wake up honey." She bent down and said to the little boy that was fast asleep.

"Hi, mommy. More sleep please." He told her with his eyes still closed. 

"Are you sure you want to do that?" She asked him as she leaned in and whispered, "There's someone that really wants to meet you…"

"He's here?" He whispered back to her. 

"Hi, Jamie," Oliver said to him as he rounded the sofa and kneeled down next to her and saw his son's face after five long years. The urge to cry again was coming back. 

Their baby boy had been born three months before Oliver had gotten on the Gambit. He had been one of the main reasons why Oliver had not wanted to go on the trip with his father. He had told her that he felt that he was going to miss something, but she had argued that Jamie was still too small to do anything important and that he could use the time to start rebuilding his relationship with his father. Oliver hadn't been too keen on the idea of going on the trip as it was, especially since he knew his father would use the time to try to convince him to stay in the company. Having convinced him to go, had been the worst thing she had ever done because here he was now - five years later - having missed not just a couple of weeks from his son's life, but years. 

"Hi," Jamie told him as he sat up.

"Do you know who I am?" Oliver asked him in a soft voice. She could only imagine what asking that question was doing to him. 

"You're my daddy," Jamie answered him. 

"Yeah, I am." He told him a smile spreading over his face.

"I missed you," Jamie told him as he threw his arms around Oliver making that urge to cry even larger. Their little boy had grown up in the last five years knowing who his father was and how much he had loved him. He had once asked her if it was okay to miss his daddy, even though he had never met him. She told him that it was, because even though he had only been a baby he had met and known his father even if he couldn't remember.

"I missed you more, buddy. More than you can imagine." Oliver told him as held him.

"Mommy says I have a big imagination," Jamie said proudly.

"I'm sure you do, I bet you're really smart just like her too," Oliver told him as he stood up taking Jamie with him in his arms.

"I am," Jamie said as he put one of his little arms on the side of Oliver's neck and rested his head on his shoulder. 

"What did I tell you? Yachts suck." A voice said from the middle of the parlor. A voice everyone recognized.

"Tommy Merlyn," Oliver said fondly.

"Uncle Tommy, my daddy's back," Jamie said excitedly, momentarily raising his head. 

"Yeah, he is, JJ." Tommy replied as he walked towards them, "Missed you, buddy." Tommy told him as he gave him an awkward hug with Jamie still between them. 

They spent the rest of the morning and part of the evening catching up trying not to overwhelm him. As the day went on, she noticed that Oliver seemed different. She hadn’t expected that Oliver would be the same person when he came back as the one he was when he had left on the Gambit five years ago. She could tell that he was trying to be subtle about his behavior, but she noticed. When he was surrounded by everyone he acted differently than when they had been alone in the hospital. He seemed more reserved and his smile was off. Something more than just his smile was off and Felicity couldn't put her finger on it. Things only got worse when Oliver figured out that his mother had married one of his father's closest friends, after he had spoken Russian to Raisa - a language she knew he hadn't spoken before he had left. Everything started going downhill after that, so she figured a quick exit after dinner would be their best option. 

"So, I know the plan was that we all stayed the night here but maybe it would be best for Oliver if we went home so he can reacquaint himself to being around people, but not like too many people, not that I'm saying that -"

"I would like that very much if you guys don't mind." He cut her off, which she was glad for because she had no idea where she was going with that, without offending everyone in the room.

"I mean, we can come back tomorrow and have brunch with the family, if you guys want." She added quickly, knowing how much Moira had wanted them to spend the night, but Oliver seemed a little too tense to her liking. She knew that Moira wasn't pleased with her at the moment but Oliver's well-being mattered more than Moira's wishes. 

"Daddy's going home with us?" Jamie asked excitedly. 

"It's fine, Felicity, I understand that Oliver wants to spend time alone with his wife and son." Moira said sounding more resigned than anything else because she wasn't about to say "no" to Jamie. 

"Yeah, baby, he is." She told her son.

"Thanks, mom. We'll come back tomorrow for brunch, I promise." Oliver told his mother.

Less than an hour later, they were saying their goodbyes and heading to the townhouse she had bought two years after Oliver's disappearance because their tiny apartment was no longer adequate for Jamie and her. On their drive there she wanted to ask Oliver all the questions that had popped into her head the moment she had seen him, but she knew she would have to wait until he was ready to talk. She was more than okay with that, Oliver was back and they had all the time in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope to see you guys next week!


	3. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that's been reading and supporting the story. I apologize for not answering comments this time around but I'll answer them as soon as I post this. Remember all mistakes are mine.

Thirty minutes later they finally arrived at the townhouse Jamie and she had been calling home for the last three years. Jamie had fallen asleep almost as soon as they had gotten into the car, therefore the majority of the drive they had spent in silence, since she wanted to give him a little of bit of time to recover from their disastrous dinner - and to think they had to do it all over again the next day. She finally broke their peaceful silence when she stopped in the car in the driveway.

“Welcome Home, What do you think?” She asked him as she faced the house.

“I think it’s great to be home,” Oliver answered her.

“Yeah, it is.” She told him as she turns to him and gave him a brief hug, a second later she let him go. She made her way out of the car and was about get Jamie when-- 

“Can I?” Oliver asked as he motioned towards Jamie.

“Yeah,” She told him as she got out of his way so he could get Jamie unstrapped from his booster chair.

As Oliver got Jamie out of the car, she grabbed the overnight bag she always carried around for Jamie. Once they were both ready, they walked to the door and Oliver waited for her to open the door for them with a sleeping Jamie in his arms. Once she got the door open she guided Oliver to Jamie’s Room, where Oliver laid him down in his bed.

“He’s going to be bummed out when he wakes,” She told Oliver from the door.

“Why?” Oliver asked while he tucked Jamie in. 

“He likes to show off his room to anyone that lets him,” She answered as she looked at their son. 

“You weren't kidding when you said he was always energetic,” Oliver said walking up to her.

“Nope, especially not today that he met you. I know he had Tommy, as a male figure in his life but Tommy was never you.” She told him as he reached for Oliver.

“I'll never be able to repay Tommy for what he's done for you guys.” He said to her as he hugged her. She really loved Oliver’s hugs - in her opinion, they were the best, right next to her baby boy’s hugs. 

“Knowing him, all he’ll probably want is some ‘bro-time’ with you.” She said as she let him go.

“Bro-time?” Oliver asked her in an amused tone.

“That’s what Tommy calls it when he has to babysit-slash-hang out with Jamie because I have to work.” She explained. 

“Does he do that a lot?” Oliver asked her. 

“He’s actually in charge of picking him up from school then he babysits him until Thea gets out from school and then she babysits him until I get home.” She told him as they made their way to the living room and sat down on the sofa. 

“You guys seem to have a good system there,” He said facing her.

“But it’ll be better now that you’re here.” She told him with a smile. 

“Yeah, it will.” He nodded at her, “I can’t wait to be part of it.” 

It was now or never, “Oliver,” She started, “I’m sorry --”

“Don’t.” He stopped her, “Don’t be sorry.”

She had to tell him how sorry she was, “But you missed so much of his life just because I --”

“Don’t even say it was your fault.” He told her moving her face with his hand so she was facing him.

“It was, it was me.” She said looking down.

“Hey, look at me.” Oliver told her and made her face him again, “it wasn’t you. I can’t talk about it right now, but know that you and Jamie were the reason I was able to survive those five years.”

“Oh, Oliver.” Was all she could get out before her voice broke.

“Please don't blame yourself for something that's not even close to being your fault.” He told her still looking at her straight into her eyes.

“It’s just that-” She tried to say. 

“No,” He interrupted her again, “promise me you’ll stop blaming yourself for something you had nothing to do.”

“Okay.” She said not too certain she could do that.

“Promise me.” He told her very seriously.

“I promise.” She would try to keep her promise to him, but she knew it was going to be a while before she let go of the guilt completely. 

“Good, now let’s get some rest,” Oliver told her ending that discussion.

“Let me show you my room, I guess it’s our room now. Unless, of course, you’d prefer to-” She said suddenly feeling a bit nervous, because what if he didn’t want to share a bed. Sure, last night they had stayed up talking all night in the same bed but that’s all they had done… and she was getting ahead of herself. Maybe he needed time to adjust and here she was trying to--

“I’d prefer nothing else.” He cut off her inner-rambling.

After showing him her room - their room, because it was their room now - she realized that he didn’t have any clothes with him except what Moira had brought him in the morning. She was now glad that she had kept the majority of his sweatpants and many t-shirts to use as pajamas. They would be taking a quick trip to shop for clothes tomorrow after their family brunch.

When they were both ready they both walked to what used to be their sides of their beds - before Oliver had disappeared. Suddenly she didn’t know what to do, which was ridiculous because this was Oliver, her Oliver, that now laid next to her. She was about to start one of her many inner-ramblings when movement from Oliver’s side stopped her.

“C’mere,” He said extending his arm towards her. She didn’t need to be told twice. She had waited a very long time to be in Oliver’s arms again.

She knew that she had been tired, due to the lack of sleep, but she didn’t know that she had been that exhausted that she didn’t remember falling asleep after Oliver had hugged her to him. And for the first time in many years, she had slept peacefully without a worry, because she had her family back.

She didn’t want to wake up. She felt a sense of peace that she hadn’t felt in many years, plus Jamie hadn’t jumped on her - which meant he wasn’t awake yet. Her world felt right again, she hadn’t felt like that in a very long time. She liked being in the haze between being awake and being asleep because everything felt right. 

“Morning,” A husky voice broke through her sleep induced haze, his voice. Oliver was alive and back with her, it hadn’t been one of the many dreams she had had during the past five years. 

“Hi,” She told him opening her eyes and there he was - facing her and very openly staring at her. 

“Hi” Oliver replied smiling at her, fully awake. Had he slept at all?

“Did you sleep at all?” She asked him slightly worried.

“I did, a few hours.” He told her. 

“That’s good.” She said not being able to look away from him.

“Yeah, slept better than I have in a long time.” He assured her. 

“Want some breakfast?” She asked him. Sure, they had a brunch to attend but that was hours away. She was surprised they had woken up that early, considering that they hadn’t slept previous the night. 

“You cook now?” He said sounding surprised. Great. Not even forty-eight hours back and he was teasing her about her cooking skills. She loved it. 

“Shut it, mister, your son is a picky eater so I’ve had to learn. I’ll admit I'm no chef, but I can make do.” She explained, there was no reason to pretend like it had been out of her own free will.

“Hmm” He sounded doubtful. 

“You have no faith in me!” She said feigning offense at his tone.

“I didn’t say that.” He defended himself.

“Hey! my cooking has kept your son well fed all his life,” She said poking his chest.

“I’m sure it has.” He answered before grabbing her hand and pretending her from poking him again.

“We should probably get up before he comes running in. He’s usually an early riser, especially when he’s excited about something.” She said sitting up.

“He can be more excited than he was yesterday?” He asked as he followed her lead.

“Wait until he’s hyper on sugar.” She had just finished the sentence when Jamie came in running into the bedroom and jump on them.

“Woah there, buddy.” He said barely catching him.

“Daddy! You’re still here.” Jamie said excitedly.

“Of course, I am. Why would you think I wouldn’t be?” He asked even though they both knew the answer.

“Because I thought it had been a dream,” Jamie said as he made himself comfortable on Oliver’s lap and started playing with his scruff.

“Well, it wasn’t” Oliver continued, “I’m really here and I'm never leaving you guys again.”

“Mommy,” Jamie said effectively changing the subject. “Do I have to go to school today? I want to stay home with daddy.”

“You can but only for today, tomorrow you’re back in class.” Like she was going to have the heart to tell him no, plus he rarely missed school, one day off wasn't going to hurt him. 

Even though she wanted to show him that her cooking skills had in fact improved and treat him to a decent breakfast, Oliver persisted on helping her. After eating, Jamie showed Oliver his room where they spent most of their time playing as she watched them - and from time to time joined them - until it was time to get ready and head to the Queen Family brunch. 

The drive back to the Queen Mansion had been more animated than last night’s drive, mostly because they weren’t exhausted and Jamie was actually awake and talking his little heart out. He was telling Oliver anything and everything that came to his mind and it warmed her heart to see how captivated Oliver was by every word their son said. She gave him a few days until the wonder wore off. 

Once they arrived, they were greeted by a very happy Raisa.

“Thea! I brought daddy back like I promised you.” Jamie yelled as soon as he entered the parlor. 

“Jamie, what did I tell you about screaming in here.” She reminded him.

“You said not to because grandma would disinherit me” That wasn’t what Felicity had in mind, but in Jamie's defense, she had told him that, once.

“Sorry, little Jamie, your aunt isn’t here yet,” Raisa told him.

The disappointment was evident on his face before he even said his little, “Oh.”

“But don’t worry, she’ll be here soon,” Raisa told him trying to cheer him up.

“Jamie, hello darling.” Moira greeted her grandson. It was always fascinating to see Moira interact with Jamie because her usual controlled demeanor towards everyone changed whenever she addressed her grandson. She was always gentle and loving towards him.

“Hi grandma, can I go play? While I wait for my Aunty to get home,” He asked Moira.

“Of course, honey.” She answered him with a smile before Jamie ran off towards Oliver’s old room because that’s where he kept the majority of the stuff he had brought to the mansion whenever he had to stay over, plus the stuff Thea and Moira had given him over the years. 

“Mom,” Oliver greeted her.

“Oliver, How are you feeling?” Moira asked almost in the same tone she had just used to speak to Jamie.

“Good,” Oliver assured her.

“Felicity.” Moira turned to her.

“Good afternoon, Moira.” She started when she was interrupted.

“Seems, I made it just in time for the meet and greet.” Tommy greeted as he entered through the door.

“Why don’t we move this to the living room and get comfortable while Thea and Walter get here,” Moira told them being the perfect hostess.

Once they were all seated, Tommy effectively told Oliver of their plans for the next day.

“Okay buddy, tomorrow you and I are having some bro-time,” Tommy said, leaving no room for argument from Oliver. 

“What did I tell you?” Felicity told Oliver giving him a knowing smile. 

“What?” Tommy asked confused.

“Nothing.” She told him.

“Sure, Tommy.” Oliver agreed.

“Alright!” Tommy said excitedly.

 


	4. The First Sighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not posting last week, but you'll be glad to know that things should start picking up after this chapter. Sorry for any grammar mistakes you encounter (I tried to fix them), I'll try to go back again a check for them again.

“Come on JJ! Put that nickname to use!” Felicity had hoped that today they wouldn’t have rush but Jamie seemed to want to prove her wrong. 

“I’m coming! I’m coming!” Her son screamed from his room. 

“I’m about to eat your breakfast” She shouted at him.

“It’s okay, I can eat cereal” Jamie answered back almost immediately.

“Rude.” She grumbled, “Don’t laugh!” She told Oliver.

“I’m sorry.” It was obvious he wasn’t sorry at all. Double rude. 

“Are you sure you want to take him to school?” She asked. 

“Yes, I am positive. I can also pick him up too.” Oliver said from his spot at the breakfast island. She just loved seeing him around the house. 

“Yeah, I was thinking about that. Are you just going to taxi your way everywhere? I can just leave you the mini.” She offered. 

“Don’t worry, I made arrangements.” He said as grabbed his cup of coffee from the counter and took a sip. 

“What do you mean you made arrangements?” She asked curiously. 

“You’ll see,” Oliver answered vaguely. That worried her.

“Which reminds me. We need to go to a dealership and get you a car since you didn’t want to take the one your mom was offering.” Felicity still couldn’t believe that he didn’t even want to borrow one for just a few days, at least until they gotten him his own.

“It just didn’t feel right.” He shrugged. Felicity know there was something more and she also needed to give him time to go to her, she could wait. Just because she hadn’t brought up his subtle changes around his family didn’t mean she hadn’t once again noticed, she might be blonde but she wasn't that blonde.

“Morning Family!” Tommy’s voice reached them. Maybe it was time to rethink about taking back his set of keys now that Oliver was back, Felicity though as Tommy joined them.

“Oh. That’s your arrangement. I thought you guys were going to meet after you dropped off Jamie.” 

“Well, he offered,” Oliver told her. 

“JJ, I brought donuts!” Tommy yelled at Jamie as he reached the kitchen's island. 

“Thank you, Uncle Tommy,” Jamie yelled back from his room.

“Traitor,” Felicity called out to Jamie.

“Hey, Buddy.” Oliver greeted his friend.

“Oliver Queen’s personal chauffeur present.”

“So what are you guys going to do with your day?” She asked as she grabbed a donut from the box too if she couldn't beat them might as well join them.

“Well, just some catch-up time,” Tommy said a little too nonchalant. 

“That sounds too innocent…” She told them as she eyed them suspiciously.

“I am offended that you think otherwise, We will have a child with us,” Tommy said with a little too much flare to be believable.

“Yes, that you’re going to drop off at school in thirty minutes.” She pointed out.

“And pick up,” Tommy added.

“What about the time between?” She asked them. 

“Only the wind will tell us,” Tommy told her trying to sound charming. 

“Only his second day back, please don’t get him in trouble.” She reminded him. Sure, Oliver and Tommy hadn't gotten in any type of trouble since before Jamie was born but anything could happen with Tommy, especially an excited Tommy.

“Once again, I am offended by your lack of trust.” Tommy clutched a hand to his chest as he said in an overly dramatic manner.

“Sure you are.” She told Tommy, “JJ last call!” She directed at her son.

“I’m ready! Jeez.” Jamie said finally walking into the kitchen.

“Watch the ‘tude, Kid.” She pointed at him.

“Sorry, Mom.” Jamie apologized as he reached for a donut, “Hi, Uncle Tommy.”

“Hey, Kid. Ready for school?” Tommy asked Jamie from his spot next to the kitchen’s island.

“Sorry, Uncle Tommy but my dad is taking me to school today. You can take me another day if you want.” He told Tommy as he kept eating his donut.

“I am crushed. So easily replaced.” Tommy told Jamie pretending to be heartbroken.

“Yes, because it’s my daddy,” Jamie said easily.

“Damn kid, haven’t you hurt me enough?” Tommy told him still holding chest.

“You will always be my favorite uncle,” Jamie told him as he finished his donut.

“I'm your only Uncle.” Tommy pointed out.

“Okay, enough chit-chat.” Felicity had to stop them otherwise they were never going to be out the door, “Let him finish or you guys are going to be late… again.”

“Once. It was once. Are you seriously never going to let that go?” Tommy said sounding a little exasperated.

“No.” She and Oliver said at the same time.

“You been back like a day, how can you guys be in sync already?” Tommy asked looking perplexed.

“You’re just jealous,” Oliver told him jokingly.

“Um… No, thank you.” Tommy said quickly, a little too quickly. “Tommy Merlyn is not ready for that type of commitment,” He finished.

“That’s not what a little birdie told me,” Felicity told him mockingly.

“Dammit, Thea.”

“Tommy, are you thinking of settling down?” Oliver asked him. There was so much that Oliver needed to catch-up on regarding his friend.

“I’m done, mommy.” Jamie piped up and got up to finish getting ready.

“Saved by the kid,” Tommy said sounding relieved. 

“Don’t think I’ll forget this, Tommy.” She warned him.

“Let’s go, man, your son needs to get to school. Can’t have him be late.” Tommy told Oliver as he moved and went to help Jamie.

“Take care and enjoy yourself,” Felicity told Oliver as she moved in front of him. 

“I will and I’ll totally make Tommy spill.” He told her as he reached to hug her. 

“I knew, I kept you for a reason.” She said as she returned the hug.

“Love you.” He told her and gave her a quick goodbye kiss.

“Love you, too.” She answered as they separated.

After the boys left Felicity finished getting ready herself and left for work. Work was the IT Department at QC. She knew that by now she should probably be running the department, she knew she was overqualified for her current position and she had been asked a couple of times over the last two years to take over the department - they even told her that it had nothing to do with the fact that she was technically a Queen, which had been one of the reasons she had kept her maiden name, she didn’t want special treatment - but that would've meant even fewer hours spent with Jamie at home and the last offered had been a few weeks back but now that Oliver was back there was no way that she was going to be the head of the department, at least not for a couple of months. She wanted to enjoy her time with her family, maybe after things settled she would finally accept the offer. 

Felicity was having a pretty good day and it was passing pretty quickly too. She liked having her own little office because it meant that she wasn't bothered by anyone unless it was absolutely necessary. 

She was about to go check a computer that had been acting-up three floors up when her cell phone rang.

Felicity looked at the screen and saw that it was Jamie calling her, probably wanting to tell her how much he was enjoying his time with his dad and Tommy. “Hi, baby.” She answered.

“Mommy,” Jamie said, it sounded like he was crying and that immediately put her whole body on alert.

“Honey, What happened?” She asked when he didn’t say anything, “Sweetheart, where’s your dad and uncle Tommy?” She asked him a little more urgently.

“I don’t know,” He told her sounding scare,“Some men came and took them.” 

“What?!” Panic set in, “Sweetheart I need you to listen carefully to me. Can you do that?” She asked him as she reached for her bag that held her car keys.

“Okay,” He said sobbing into the phone.

“Do you know where you are?” She asked. 

“Yes,” Jamie answered quickly.

“Where are you, honey?” She asked running to the elevator. 

“Near the place where uncle Tommy takes me to eat ice cream” He answered still crying. Felicity had no idea what was going on but she needed to get to Jamie.

“Baby, I need you to back there and wait for me.” She instructed as she got off the elevator and ran to her car.

“I’m scared, mommy” He whimpered onto the phone. 

“I know, baby. I’m already on my way.” She told him as she started the car and made her way out of the building, “Whatever you do not hang up on me and do not talk to anyone,” She continued as she stepped the gas peddle. “Are you there yet?” She asked when he didn’t say anything for a few seconds.

“Almost.” He answered her.

“I need you to go up to anyone that works there and tell them you’re lost and that your mom is on her way. Tell them to call the police,” She instructed him. Felicity knew that she should’ve called the police the minute Jamie had told her what was going on but at the moment all she was thinking was that she needed to get to him. She made it to the Ice cream Parlor in record time.

When she ran into the Ice Cream Parlor, she immediately saw her son surrounded by a couple of police officers and one of the employees that worked there, maybe it was the manager but she didn’t care who he was, all she cared was that her son was safe. 

“Mommy!” Jamie called to her as he ran to her.

“Baby! are you hurt?” She asked him as she hugged him and then promptly inspected his body to check for any injuries. 

“No,” He said shaking his head,“some bad men took daddy and uncle Tommy.” He told her as he held himself onto her. 

“Ms. Smoak” One of the officers that had been with Jamie approached them. 

“Officer, What happened to them?” Felicity asked him as she picked up Jamie and he immediately curled himself around her, even though he was almost half her size. 

“We don’t know yet, but from what your son keeps saying, it seems that they were kidnapped.” He explained to her, even though she suspected something along those lines, “Does your husband or his friend have anyone that would want to hurt them?” The officer asked her

“What? No. Oliver’s been back for literally two days.” She answered sounding as indignant as she felt. 

After a couple of more questions, Moira walked in and demanded Felicity and Jamie be taken somewhere safe. Moira had wanted them to go to the Queen Mansion but Felicity was able to convince her to go to their home, where Jamie could be surrounded by his stuff while they waited for any news about Oliver and Tommy. She had no idea how Moira had found out, but she was glad she had been there to take charge of the situation. 

Once they had arrived at the house, her living room got inundated by Starling’s finest, who kept asking Jamie the same questions over and over again. After an hour of the same thing, she told them to stop because the only thing that they were accomplishing was scaring Jamie more than he already was. 

When Thea arrived and was informed what was happening, she agreed to take Jamie to his room with her, even though it was obvious that the teen wanted to stay. After a few tries, she was able to convince Jamie to let her go and go with Thea to his room. She wanted to stay with her son, but she knew that being surrounded by all that chaos was making him more harm than good, plus he was going to be just a couple of feet away from her. He was seconds within reach.

It took three more hours before they heard anything from Oliver and Tommy. She had been the first person Oliver called and told her what happened. After She assured him that Jamie was with her, he had given her the general area of where they thought they were and within minutes a police car had spotted them.

“So that's your story. A guy in a green hood flew in and single-handedly took out three armed kidnappers. I mean, who is he? Why would he do that?” Detective Lance asked skeptically. After Oliver and Tommy arrived everyone working on their case had left leaving only Detective Lance and his partner. 

 

“I don't know. Find him and you can ask. I was more worried about my son then about what some hooded guy was doing.” Oliver fired back. 

“Yeah. What about you?” Detective Lance asked Tommy holding up the sketch of the man Oliver said had saved them, “You see the Hood guy?” 

“I saw…” Tommy started, turning to look at Oliver, “just movement. Everything blurry. I was kind of out of it.” Tommy answered him. 

“Yeah. It's funny, isn't it? Two days back, and already somebody's gunning for you. Aren't you popular?” Detective Lance said almost accusingly. 

“My husband is the victim here, why are you treating him otherwise?” Felicity asked the Detective. She knew that he had never liked Oliver due to his past, but this was beyond unprofessional.

“Were you able to identify the men?” Moira asked Detective Lance’s partner.

“Scrubbed identities, untraceable weapons. These guys were pros.” Detective Hilton answered her.

“Yeah.” Detective Lance continued, “ Well, they probably figured you'd pay a king's ransom to get your boy back or a Queen's ransom, as it were. After all, a parent would do anything to keep their child safe.” 

“I don't find your tone appropriate, Detective,” Moira told him in a clipped tone. "Good" Felicity thought, he was being extremely unprofessional.

“My son was with me at the time and he was put at risk no child should go through.” Oliver spoke again, “I want you to find the people responsible for this.” He demanded.

“Of course, Mr. Queen. It’ll be our priority.” Detective Lance answered him as he got up.

“If Oliver can think of anything else, he'll be in touch. Thank you, gentlemen, for coming.” Walter told the Detectives - Walter had arrived a little after Thea had and had kept quiet the majority of the time - as he showed the Detectives out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested I'll posting Felicity and Oliver's first meeting soon, so be on the look out for that!  
> Also you guys can visit me on Tumblr: [Wanderingmmries](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wanderingmmries)


	5. FLASHBACK - The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is their first meeting, from Oliver's point of view. This is pre-island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a LadyTJArcher_Green I'd write her the first meeting a while back and here it is. Hope you guys enjoy. I had previously posted separately, but she made some good points and I decided to move it here.

**OLIVER’S POINT OF VIEW**

*****FLASHBACK*****

When was he going to learn? Apparently never. He was really hoping that the aspirins he had taken would kick in any minute now. The party had been great but now his head was killing him. He would think he would be used to them by now, given how often than not he’s hungover but nope. Hangovers were always a bitch. 

He was regretting their rule of “whoever wakes up first gets the coffee.” Next time he was totally pretending to sleep until Tommy got up first. Wait a second… Did Tommy pretend to be asleep? Because it seemed that 90% of the time he was the one doing the coffee runs. That little—

“Shit!” He exclaimed as he felt hot liquid hit his stomach.

“Dammit! That was perfectly good coffee,” Lamented a female voice as she bent down to pick up a phone that she had dropped.

“No, it’s okay. I’m fine, it’s not like you just spilled your HOT coffee all over me.” Great. Just what he needed, because his hungover wasn’t bad enough, “Yes, let’s worry about how it’s now gone to waste all over my shirt.” He finished saying to sea of black hair.

“Hey, you walked into me.” She protested. 

“Woah…” Was all he could say as he finally got a good look at her. And looked at her he did, from head to toes, because she was extremely pretty even to his standards. He also noticed there was a lot of black. 

“Well, that’s rude.” She said clearly offended. Good one, Oliver. 

“No, no, I didn’t mean it that way.” Shit. What was going on with him. Why was he acting like this? “I- I’m sorry.” Now he was stuttering? Geez. “You’re right I should’ve been watching where I was going.” Okay, that was better.

“It’s fine.” She said shaking her head at him. “I should be the one apologizing, I did spill all my good, really good, coffee all over your shirt.”

“Don’t worry, I got like a million of these shirts.”

“That’s not possible.” She told him once again shaking her head at him. 

“Excuse me?” He asked confused.

“For you to own a million of the same shirt.” She clarified for him.

“I could.” What was he saying? He needed to stop.

“I mean, sure you could, but why would you? It just seems excessive.” She pointed out.“Is it some weird fetish? It is a fetish thing, isn’t?” She asked him squinting her eyes at him. 

“What? No!— Wait… Do people actually have those types of fetishes?” Now he was curious about this too. 

“I don’t know, You’re the one with the weird fetish here.” She smiled at him. She was teasing him. 

“Okay, fine. I don’t have a million shirts.” He told her.

“I knew that, I mean, where do you even keep them?” She told him looking very pleased with herself. 

“I could’ve had a place… Like in one of those storage places.” Why in all that was holy was he starting an argument over this? A lame one at that.

“Really? You would rent one just to keep a million shirts?” She asked skeptically. That seems wasteful, also you can’t possibly wear a million shirts in a lifetime. Not possible.” She finished.

“You don’t know me, I could.” Why was he continuing this line of conversation? Really Oliver, why? 

“You don’t understand—” She stopped herself mid-sentence. “Why am I even arguing over this?” She reasoned.

“I don’t know, you’re the one that started talking about fetishes.” He shrugged at her. 

“No, I wasn’t.” She denied.

“Yes, you did.” He countered back.

“Only because — no.” She stopped herself. “This ridiculous conversation is over.” She said starting to turn away.

“And you said, I was rude.” He told her baiting her.

She turned back at him and asked.“How am I being rude?” 

 

“You are leaving in the middle of a conversation.” Sure, it was the weirdest conversation he’d ever had drunk or sober but he liked her and wanted to continue talking to her. There was something about her.

“Yes, because it’s a ridiculous one and with a total stranger too.” She reasoned. 

“Oliver.” He blurted out.

She looked confused when she asked,“What?” And he couldn’t really blame her.

“My name is Oliver.” He introduced himself, “ What’s yours?” 

“Felicity.” 

“Huh.” 

“Now what?” She asked rolling her eyes at him.

“It’s name doesn’t seemed to match the rest of your look.” He said honestly. Felicity sounded like such a colorful and cheerful name. 

“Well, haven’t you ever heard to not judge a book by its cover?”

“I’m not saying it’s a bad look, I mean, you can rock the ‘gothic’ look pretty hard. You should be proud, not many people can do that.” It was true. In his opinion she didn’t even look emo at all. She just looked plain hot.

“Thank you?” She answered him giving him a look.

“No, seriously. I’ve seen people try to pull this look, it just doesn’t work for everyone.” He tried to compliment her, but it seemed that he was failing miserably by the way she was looking at him.

“You know, you’re not as smooth as you probably think you are.” She told him. He was smooth. Wasn’t he?

“I am plenty smooth,” He defended himself.

“I can see that,” She laughed at him. The sound of her laugh made him feel something strange. Woah. Was something wrong with him?

“Here let me buy you a coffee, to replace the one that’s now on my shirt.” He offered her.

“Well, isn’t that nice of you” 

“I am the nicest, considering you’re the one who spilt her coffee on me.” He told her.

“Wow, it happened once. Can’t you let it go already? You need to stop living in the past.” She told him. Was she teasing him again?

“It literally happened like two seconds ago!” He argued.

“Fine, I’ll allow you to buy me a coffee.” She told him dismissively.

“How kind of you.” 

“I like pleasing the peasants.” She told him. Seriously was she joking? She had to be.

Therefore he answered the only way he knew he should,“Technically, You’d be the peasant, since I’m a Queen.” 

“You are? Interesting…” She said pensive, looking him up and down.

 

“No! Not that type of Queen!” He quickly clarified. Smooth, real smooth.

“I know, i’m just teasing you.” She laughed at him.

“You’re funny.”

“I’m hilarious.” She declared. 

He liked her. She didn’t seemed to be fazed by him at all. He hadn’t really tried any of his usual moves on her, he was pretty sure if did she would shoot him down faster than he took a shot of tequila on a Saturday night. Therefore he did something he hadn’t done with people of the opposite sex in a long time and just talked. 

After ordering their coffees they sat down and talked.

“Are you from the area?” He asked curious. She didn’t look like a local at all. 

“Originally I’m from Vegas but school brought me here,” She answered. 

“Which is?” He asked genuinely interested in her answer. That was odd, because he was never interesting in anything any female said. 

“M.I.T” She replied. She was smart. Very likely smarter than him. 

“Woah, i’m impressed.” Sounding as impressed as he felt.

“How about you?” 

“Harvard.” He answered.

“You aren’t doing so bad yourself,” She remarked.

“I guess-- So, how are you liking living here? How different is it from Vegas?” He asked changing the subject. Because his failing academic career was something he did not want to bring up. 

In the next forty minutes he learned that her personality actually matched her name. Her last name was Smoak, with an A-K not K-E, but she wouldn’t hold it against you if you misspelled it because it was a common mistake everyone made. He also learned that she was allergic to peanuts. Like to talk about technology every chance she could. She had little to no brain to mouth filter -which he liked- that got her into trouble. 

By the time she had to leave, he was pretty sure he had fallen in love with her. If that was even possible. Because if it was, he pretty sure it had just happened to him. 

“Sorry, again about the coffee. I mean it, this time.” She told him with an apologetic smile as she stood up. 

“I’ll forgive you, if you give me your number,” He said internally cringing at his words.

“Oh. That was bad, but I’ll give it to you anyways. Gimme, gimme-” She said as she motioned for him to give her his phone, “Don’t let this, make you think that those kinds of lines work with me.” She continued as she took his phone and saved her number in it. “Okay, I really gotta go now. See you around, Queen.” She told him as she walked away. 

He was screwed. He actually wanted to call her, even though she had only left about a minute ago. Maybe he could text her. He couldn’t believe that he actually wanted to keep talking to her, even though at times she would talk about things he had no idea about. That had never happened before. Not even with Laurel. Shit. Laurel. 

He had completely forgotten about Laurel, sure they were in a break, but she was technically still his girlfriend. Yeah, he was royally screwed.

He had no idea what was going to happen with Felicity, but he was sure that she wasn’t the type of girl go out with someone with a girlfriend. Therefore there was only one solution. He had to make a call. 

“Laurel—”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like it? Let me know, I have some flashbacks in mind, should I write them?  
> Also you guys can visit me on Tumblr: [Wanderingmmries](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wanderingmmries)


	6. The Life of the Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I posted this earlier but the formatting got screwed up and I had to repost. I also apologize for taking a long time to update but life got busy. Also, next time I post a flashback I'll be more clear so you guys can skip if you like. All mistakes are mine.

Felicity was glad that it was Friday and she didn't need to be at the office the next day because her day had been too long. She hoped that this day would never happen again because she never wanted to feel the panic and terror she felt when Jamie called her. She also never wanted her son to go through that again and just thinking that someone wanted to hurt her family infuriated her. If she ever found out that who was behind kidnapping Oliver and putting her son in danger she was going to make sure they regretted their actions towards her family for the rest of their lives.

After the Detectives had left, She and Oliver had spent the evening assuring Jamie that he was safe and that no one was going to come and take his dad away from him. It also meant that Jamie became Oliver’s shadow for the rest of the evening.

Since it was a Friday, it meant that Thea was staying for the weekend which meant that her living room was more occupied than it ever was. She loved having her little family all in one room. They were all currently sprawled either on the floor or on her sofas, well Thea was on the floor while Oliver and Jamie took up the large sofa which left her to sit in the recliner.

"How about this weekend we give your mom the days off?" Oliver said out of nowhere from his spot with Jamie almost sitting on his lap.

"What? No, Oliver, no." She objected. They had both gone through a traumatic experience, he was out of his mind if he thought she was going to leave him and Jamie out of my sight for the next upcoming days.

"No, I promised you the weekend off when I came back." He reminded her. She couldn't believe he remembered after all this time. It was sweet of him to remember and that he wanted to keep his promise but she wasn't letting either one of them out of her sight. 

Jamie looked up at Oliver and asked him, "Can we go to the park tomorrow?” then turned to Thea who was seating on the floor, “I want to show daddy our secret spot."

"Well, if you show him then it won't be secret anymore." Thea pointed out to him from her spot.

"I'm sure he can keep a secret," Jamie countered. 

"You guys have a secret spot? And you’ve never taken me?" Felicity asked acting offended, she knew of the spot, Thea had told me a while back.

"Because it was secret,” Jamie said with a little too much sass for someone of his age. “but you can come too if you want" Jamie offered.

"How nice of you to share that with me"

"I'm always nice, mommy." He said with what she liked to call his “Oliver smile.”

"That you are, my love."

“Okay, guys. I’m going to head to bed because I am exhausted.” Thea said getting up from her spot and kissing the top of Jamie’s head as she told him, “ Night, baby."

“Good night, Auntie Thea.” He wished her.

“Good night, guys. I’ll see you guys in the morning.” She told us giving each of us a hug before she headed to her room.

“I think you should be heading to bed soon too, Speedy,” Felicity told Jamie since he gave no sign of wanting to go to bed anytime soon.

“No, it’s okay. I want to stay here with daddy.” He refused, burrowing himself into Oliver. 

“But baby, aren’t you tired?” She asked him, knowing he was. 

“No,” He said shaking his head.

“Liar,” She called him out. 

“Okay, but only a little.” He replied giving up.

“How about if I stay with you until you fall asleep?” Oliver offered.

“But what if the bad men come when I’m sleeping?” Jamie asked him with fear laced in his voice.

“They won’t, I promise,” Oliver told him. “Can I share a secret with you?”

“Yeah” Jamie answered.

“When I was away there was something that always kept me safe.”

“what was it?” Jamie asked curiously.

“This locked that your mom gave me,” He answered and he pulled out the locket out of his shirt. Felicity had wonder back at the hospital how he had been able to keep it with him all this time. She would ask him one day but today wasn’t the day, “and now you can have it. Whenever you feel scared, you just hold onto it and it will always keep you up safe, I promise” he said as he took it off.

“Really?” Jamie asked.

“Yes, really.” Oliver replied as he put the chained around Jamie’s neck, “It kept me safe until I could come back to you guys. Open it”

“That’s me and mommy,” Jamie said in awe looking at the pictures inside the locket. Felicity had always known that Oliver would be a great parent and this only showed her how right she was.

“How about you sleep with us tonight?” She offered, it had been awhile since she let Jamie sleep with her but she was sure all three of them needed that reassurance that we were all okay.

“I can?!” Jamie exclaimed.

“But only for tonight, okay speedy?” She told him, otherwise, he would want to do it often, she knew that sometimes he’d fall asleep with Thea when she babysat him, “Because big boys sleep in their own bed in their own room. Isn’t that right, speedy?”

“Yes,” He answered nodding.

“Alright then, let’s get ready for bed then,” Felicity told them as she got up.

Within seconds of Jamie climbing into their bed, he was out for the night. Once we were both settled on each side of Jamie, Oliver spoke up, “So Thea stays here often, huh? That’s why the guest bedroom is fully decorated. I was wondering about that. It looked too occupied to just be a guest room.”

“Yeah, She usually stays here weekends, unless Moira wants her to attend an event with her. She was just a little kid when everything happened. She started spending more time here than at her house, I figured she should keep the room as her own.” She explained. 

“Thanks for that. Thank you for taking care of Thea when I couldn’t.”

“There’s nothing to be thankful about, she’s family,” She answered truthfully. 

"I know, but she wasn't your responsibility," Oliver told her solemnly. 

"Yeah, but Moira, she lost herself in her grief like I did, but she didn't have a baby that depended on her for everything. For her it took longer to get out of her grief, she wasn’t in the right mind to take care of a teen.” 

“Neither were you and you still did it.” He said a little bitterly. 

“Like I said, Thea is family. Someone needed to take care of her and once I realized her mom wasn’t going to step up, I couldn’t leave Thea by herself. Plus, Thea has helped me a lot too over the years.”

“Thank you, I won’t ever be able to thank you enough.”

After a few more minutes Felicity too succumbed to her exhaustion.

___________

On Monday morning Moira and Walter showed up with a big guy with them. Felicity had a feeling that whatever Moira was going to tell them wasn’t going to go well with Oliver. 

“Oliver, I want to introduce you to someone... John Diggle. He'll be accompanying you from now on.” Moira told him without preamble.

“I don't need a babysitter.” Oliver immediately objected.

“Darling, Oliver's a grown man.” Walter started, “And if he doesn't feel he needs armed protection—”

“Yeah, I understand,” Moira interrupted Walter, “but this is something I need for him and... Jamie.”

“I think she's right, maybe try it out for a few days?” Felicity added.

Felicity thought that Moira had a point about Oliver needing protection, considering he had been attacked within a day of being back, but she thought that Moira using Jamie was low but effective. Even though she hated the way Moira had made Oliver agree to have someone with him at all time, it did make me feel better about both Oliver and Jamie’s safety. Within minutes they all parted ways with Oliver taking Jamie to school and while Felicity went to work. 

By noon Felicity had an unexpected visitor in the form of one Tommy Merlyn walking into her office. 

“I need to talk to you. Do you have time?” He asked from the door.

“Are you okay?” She asked him taking in his grim expression, “Yeah, I got time,” she answered his question.

“There’s just something that I wanted to talk to you about,” Tommy said entering the office.

“About? Is it about the kidnapping?” That was the only thing Felicity could think of that could have him acting so un-Tommy like.

“How’s Oliver?” He asked avoiding her question.

“He’s fine.” She answered, “Tommy, what’s going on?” He was starting to worry her.

“Have you noticed anything off about him?” He asked out of nowhere. She guessed she hadn’t been the only one that had noticed Oliver’s odd behavior.

“Thomas, you better start telling me what’s going on or your bank accounts are about to disappear.” She threatened him. 

“it’s just about what happened on Friday.” He said taking a pause, “ I saw something that I didn’t tell the police.” He continued.

“Why would you do that?” She asked incredulous. 

“Because it has to do with Oliver.” He answered. 

“What about Oliver?”

“He took down everyone.” He replied. 

“What does that mean?” Felicity asked. Tommy wasn’t making much sense. 

“There was no hooded man, It was Oliver who saved us.” He told her, looking at her straight in the eyes. 

“What?” She asked again, not believing a word that Tommy was saying. He was really not making sense now.

“You should have seen him, he was so full of rage. He killed everyone, he single-handedly killed our attackers.” He explained slowly.

“That’s not possible,” She denied.

“But it is, I saw it. He thought I was still unconscious but I saw the whole thing.” Tommy refuted. 

“I don't believe you,” She started to deny again, “that's not--"

"I know what I saw, it was all him." He said firmly. 

"What the hell happened to him on the island?" Was all She could say.

After Tommy left, he left her with many more questions to think about. Felicity had noticed from day one that Oliver had come back different. Who knew what he had to do to survive those five years he had been away. It was something she really had to think about before approaching him with the information that Tommy had given her. She was still thinking about everything that Tommy had told her when she received the call from Moira letting me know that Oliver had ditched his bodyguard. It would’ve had freaked her out about to know that had Oliver not called her telling her that he and Jamie had gotten home an hour ago.

When she finally got home, Felicity found Thea and Jamie doing their homework while Oliver cooked in the kitchen. After telling them to give her a minute with Oliver to talk, both Thea and Jamie disappeared to his room for a bit allowing her to really tell Oliver what she thought about his disappearing act before he went to pick up Jamie.

"Are you friggin kidding me, Oliver?!" She asked to him using what Jamie called my “loud voice.”

"I don't need a bodyguard" Oliver argued.

"We just got you back, I can't lose you again." 

"You won't."

"You don't understand how terrified I was when Jamie called me scared telling me that someone had taken you and Tommy," Felicity said, she was beyond mad at him for doing such a reckless thing.

"I know and I'm sorry you guys had to go through that, but I promise you that nothing like that will ever happen again." He promised but that was a promise he couldn’t keep if he kept doing stupid stuff.

"What? Is that hooded guy going to save you again?" She fired back. Tommy’s revelation still fresh in my mind.

"Fel--"

"No Oliver,” Felicity interrupted him, “you can't hope that some psycho in a hood is going to come and save you," She said trying to get to him understand that he needed to take care of himself.

"Okay, I'll make an effort." He promised, coming close and hugging her.

The rest of the week passed without much incident. Tommy had come around a few days later and to tell Felicity he was organizing Oliver a “Welcome Back” party and that Oliver already knew which meant that she had no reason to object.

"I can't believe we let Tommy rope us into this," Felicity told Oliver when they got to the venue where Tommy was holding the party.

"I don't think we had a choice." He said with a chuckle.

"Ugh. I just hate these types of parties,” She told him making a face, “I was never of fan of them back then, I am not a fan of them now."

"We'll stay for two hours tops and then we'll bounce." He promised. 

"The party is in your honor I don't think you can just leave so early in the night." Felicity reminded him.

"Like you said, it's my party so I can leave whenever I want." He replied looking at his phone.

"What you got somewhere to be?" 

"What? No. Come on, let's get this party started." He answered walking them down the stairs.

“Everybody, hey! Man-of-the-hour!” Tommy yelled as soon as he spotted Felicity and Oliver, “And, sorry ladies, the man is taken.”

“Geez, Tommy could you get any more cheesier?” Felicity thought at Tommy’s choice of music when it changed to Queen’s We Are The Champions.

“Thank you very much, everybody!” Oliver thanked everyone as he stepped onto a little platform that had been set up. Tommy really had gone out.

“Ollie, Ollie, Ollie, Ollie” Tommy started chanting as he handed Oliver a shot of what Felicity assumed was Tequila.

“I missed Tequila!” Oliver yelled after taking the shot. Making everyone go wild. "Well, Hello Frat Ollie, long time no see," Felicity thought as she looked at Oliver.

After making the rounds Tommy came back to where Felicity and Oliver were drinking and pointed out John who was silently watching us from a close distance, “Hey. Does he wipe for you, too?”

“Just ignore him that's what I've been doing,” Oliver answered.

“Hey, be nice. He’s just doing his job.” Felicity pointed out. From what she had seen John was a really good guy that knew how to do his job well. That was when Oliver had let him do it, without giving him too much trouble.

“Now by my rough estimate, you have not had sex in 1,839 days,” Tommy said out of nowhere.

“Tommy!” Felicity exclaimed pinching his arm. Oliver’s sex life was no one's business, except hers.

 

“Ow. let me finish, if you were single I'd let you let choose which one you'd want,” Tommy said earning him a punch from Felicity. 

“Stop hitting me” Tommy complained. “But since you're not, You're my wingman tonight, choose one for me, buddy, so I can make up for the sex that you didn’t.” Tommy finished.

“You're such a pig, Tommy. By the way, doesn’t even make sense.” Felicity said disgusted.

“Now, I'm leaning towards Carmen Golden, but what do you think?” Tommy asked pointing at two girls.

“Which one is she?” Oliver asked looking at the girls Tommy was pointing at.

“The one who looks like the chick from "Twilight," Tommy answered.

“What's "Twilight"?” Oliver asked confused.

“You're so better off not knowing,” Tommy replied.

“You really are.” Felicity agreed with him.

The first hour of the party went by pretty quickly due to Oliver and Tommy making the rounds greeting everyone that Tommy had invited. As the minutes passed by, Felicity could tell that Oliver’s mind wasn’t really at the party, but somewhere else. He looked pretty tense for a guy that was supposed to be enjoying his welcome back party.

At some point, while she had gone to the lady’s room, Oliver had disappeared on her, but she quickly found him walking away from the party. Thinking that he needed a few minutes to himself Felicity had left him be, but when he didn’t come back she went looking for him. After looking for him for a few minutes and not finding him, she was surprised to find a bag with his clothes in one of the vacant rooms. Felicity was about to walk away with Oliver’s bag of clothes when a hooded figured zipped lined into the building wearing all green and a hood. To say she was surprised to see Oliver under that hood was the understatement of the century.

"I guess the hooded guy could save you after all," she told him holding his clothes up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame LadyTJArcher_Green for the ending, she encouraged it. So, what did you guys think? 
> 
> Remember you guys can visit and chat with me on tumblr: [Wanderingmmries](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/wanderingmmries)


	7. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! guess who's back?! I want to apologize for this disappearing, but life got really hectic and busy. I also want to thank everyone that left a comment, they really did make a difference.  
> Also, someone pointed out about how the story changes from first person to third person, I do apologize for that I didn't noticed I was doing that but it will be corrected in the previous chapters. I apologize for that too. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All mistakes are mine. I promise to get a beta soon.

The last thing that Felicity thought when Tommy decided that Oliver needed to have a welcome back party was that she was going to find her husband zip-lining his way into the building, where the party was taking place.

She was speechless. She knew that something was going on with Oliver, but this? This didn’t even cross her mind. Not even after Tommy had told her what had occurred during their kidnapping. Many things had gone to through her mind then, but this? Never. 

“Are. You. Fricking. Kidding me?!” Was the first that came out of her mouth.

“Felicity--” 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” She asked in an almost hysterical voice.

“What are you doing here?” He had the audacity to ask her when he had been the who had just gotten caught zip-lining into the building. 

“What am I doing here? I was looking for my husband! What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Her voice coming out louder than she wanted to still sounding slightly hysterical. 

“It’s not--”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Oliver Jonas Queen. I knew something was going on, but I wasn't expecting this.” She told him as she pointed to his get up.

“I don’t know what you could possibly be thinking right now, but I swear I can explain.” 

"You know what, save it, Oliver. This is neither the place or time to talk about this. _Anyone_ could walk here. Did you think of that? There's hundreds of people here! Get dressed, people are probably wondering where we were."

“And Detective Lance may be looking for me too.” He said as he started to change clothes. 

“Of course he is, I mean, why wouldn’t he?” She told as she handed him his pants. 

"I promise I'll explain this later.” He told her as he put his other suit into bag that had held his clothes.

"You bet your ass you will." She said as she handed him the rest of his suit. “Of all the idiotic things you've done, this takes the cake.”

⇴⇴⇴⇴⇴⇴⇴⇴⇴⇴⇴⇴⇴⇴

Within minutes of coming back to the party, Detective Lance and other officers barged into the party. 

“This is the Starling City Police. Party’s over kids.” The Detective shouted from the stairs. 

The Detective reached Tommy first, and as She and Oliver made their way to them all she could think of was they had the worst of luck, because of all the detectives in Starling City, it would be Detective Lance that was sent. Did the police department not have any more detectives? Because she couldn’t think of any other reason as to why they would send the one policeman that seems to hate her family with a passion.

“Detective Lance,” They heard Tommy greet the Detective. 

“Mr. Merlyn. Imagine my shock at finding you here. Roofied anybody special, tonight?” The detective said with disdain. 

“This is a private party, Detective.” Oliver said as we stepped up next to Tommy. “Unbelievable.” The Detective said looking Oliver up and down. 

Oliver cupped his ear as he said, “Sorry, the music’s been loud…” 

“Know anything about Adam Hunt’s place getting attacked?” The Detective asked. 

“Who’s Adam Hunt?” Oliver asked the detective.

“A millionaire scumbag. I’m kinda surprised you aren’t friends.” 

“I’ve been out of town for a while.” Oliver reminded the Detective.

“No sign of him.” A voice said over the walkie that the Detective was holding in his hand. 

“No sign of who?” Oliver asked the Detective. If Felicity hadn’t known better, She would’ve thought Oliver was as oblivious of the situation as he was pretending to be.

“The guy with the hood who saved your ass the other day.” The Detective responded. 

“You still haven’t figured out who that was? If it’d help, I could post a reward.” He said to the Detective as he turned to the crowd and shouted, “Two million bucks to anyone who can find a nutbar in a green hood.” Well, hello Frat Ollie, Felicity never had had the pleasure to meet him back in their college days, but she was pretty sure she had just witnessed what he was like and she couldn’t say that she was impressed. 

As the Detective was about to step up to Oliver, Felicity finally made her presence known by stepping in front of Oliver. “Detective, I think it would be best if you guys left, like you can see whoever you’re looking for, is clearly not here.” 

“Remember sweetheart,” Detective Lance leaned onto to her ear and said, “Once a cheater always a cheater.” He told her before turning around and leaving, not giving her time to say anything.

“It is way too quiet in here!” Oliver shouted to the crowd making her roll me eyes. Felicity was beyond glad that she never gotten the chance to meet Frat Ollie, because if she was honest with herself, he seemed tiring in her opinion. 

As in on cue, the music started and everyone went back to their own business forgetting about what had just happened. The rich and drunk were good at that. 

“Some coincidence. You asking to have your party here and then Hunt getting robbed right next door. And by the same guy who rescued us at the warehouse. A guy I never saw.” Tommy said not so subtly. 

“Yes, Oliver, what a coincidence.” She told him narrowing her eyes at him. “I thought you were unconscious.” Oliver questioned his friend in a dark tone. 

“I was.” Tommy answered, clearly lying to his friend. Felicity needed to get to the bottom of whatever was going on with Oliver. For all their sakes. 

“That’s good…” Oliver said to his friend, his tone becoming lighter. 

“What happened to you on that island?” Tommy asked him. 

“A lot.” Oliver replied as he put his arm around Felicity’s waist. 

“Apparently.” She said very low. 

Apparently not low enough. “Felicity,” Oliver said in a warning tone.

⇴⇴⇴⇴⇴⇴⇴⇴⇴⇴⇴⇴⇴⇴

Much to Felicity’s dislike the rest of the night seemed to drag on. By time they were able to leave the party it was past one in the morning. Felicity already didn’t know what to think about what was going on and hen Oliver drove them to an abandoned warehouse -instead of their home- in the middle of the Glades with the Queen named on it, Felicity’s head filled with in more questions. 

Her list of questions got longer as they got deeper into the building and as Oliver led her down to the basement.

“What are we doing here?” She asked as looked around the basement and her eyes landed on what she assumed to be a crude version of a work station. She could feel Oliver’s eyes on her watching her take everything in, but she wouldn’t comment on anything until he spoke first.

“You wanted to know everything, so here we are.” Oliver said as explanation. Which, in Felicity’s opinion wasn’t an explanation at all, if anything it, his vagueness irritated her.

“In your father’s abandoned factory? Start talking.” She told him, her patience wearing thin. 

“Many things have happened since the Gambit went down.” Oliver started. 

“No shit, Sherlock. Now, stop being cryptic and tell me everything.” Sounding as exasperated as she felt. Her night had been long enough as it was, it was not going to be dragged even by Oliver’s attempt at stalling. 

“Know that I will tell you as much as I can, but there are certain things that I can’t say because they’ll put you and Jamie in danger and I can’t have that.You two are the most important people in the world to me and I _need_ to keep you guys safe.” He told her facing her.

“What do you mean in danger? Why would we be in danger? Seriously, Oliver tell me what’s going on.”

“It all started when the Gambit went down,” Oliver continued, “I wasn’t the only one that survived.”

“What?” Felicity asked, confusion lacing her voice. 

“I mean, initially I wasn’t,” Oliver quickly clarified before continuing, “My dad and someone from the crew survived too. We floated on a raft the three of us, for I don’t know how many days, with no food or clean water. We were all going delirious.”

“Then my dad started talking about how I had to right his wrongs. I had no idea what he was talking about, he said I had to be the man he never was, the father he never was, that I had to survive,” He paused, taking a slow breath before saying, “he pulled a gun out of nowhere and I was the only one left. He left me alone.” 

“Oh my god, your father--” She couldn’t say the words aloud and she didn’t have to, because Oliver finished the sentence for her, “Killed an innocent man and himself to make sure I survived.”

“I’m so sorry that you had to go through that, I can’t even imagine what you must have felt at that moment.” She told him, throwing her arms around him, she didn’t know if it was for his comfort or her own. 

When she finally let go of him, she asked, “What did he mean by righting his wrongs?”

“My father… My father wasn’t the man we thought him to be.” Oliver explained, “He and other people did a lot of damage to this city.”

“What people?”

“There’s a list.”

“He gave you a list?!” She exclaimed. 

“No, I found it on him.” He clarified, then he proceeded to tell her how he was going to honor his father’s last wish and make that list of people pay for what they had done. 

“How are you going to do that?” She questioned him.

“When I was on the island, I didn’t just survive. I gained many skills that allowed me to survive. Deadly ones, that I plan to use on those who don’t want to cooperate.”

“Okay, _Liam Neeson_ , I’m going to go ahead and ignore what you just said for a second and just remind you that we just got you back. Jamie just got his father back” She told him as she felt the anger that she had earlier coming back. “Because unless I misunderstood what you just said, it sounded like you're about to go Robin Hood on a lot of the one percenters of this city. Yeah, don't think I missed your little bow and arrow.”

“Felicity, I know that Jamie just got his father back, because just like him I just got him back too, but I’m also doing this for him, he deserves to live in a city that isn’t corrupted... That isn’t dying!” He reasoned with her. “Felicity, I need to right his wrongs, please.” Oliver pleaded.

“I am going to be very pissed if something happens to you.” She warned him.

“Nothing’s going to happen to me,” Oliver promised her. 

“You don’t know that,” She told him. 

“I survived five years in hell, this is nothing compared to that. Believe me.” 

She took a deep breath and in a resigned voice told him, “Okay.”

“Seriously?” He asked surprised. “I thought I was going to need to do more to pleading.”

“I know I can’t stop you, but also know I won’t help you.” She told him and before he could say anything else, she continued, “Is this where you been doing all your research?” She asked scrunching her nose at his horrible computer set-up. “Fine, I might just help you with that,” She said as she pointed at the computer, “mostly because I know you probably have some mediocre programs running there.”

“Thank you, even though you don’t have to.” 

“But I do.” She insisted. “I do have to know why you chose to set-up here.”

“I didn’t want anything leading back to you.” He answered her. 

“You’re in the basement of one of _your_ family’s building.” She told him, pointing out the obvious.

“Yes, but it’s abandoned.”

“But it _still has_ the Queen name.” Felicity once again pointed out.

“I promise you, it’s safe.” He reassured her.

“I’m going to trust you on that too,” She said doubtful. “Can I ask you one thing before I fix all this and then pretend I was never here? For my sake, of course.” 

“You can ask, but I don’t know if i’ll be able answer you want to know.” He answered her honestly.

“What really happened the day that you and Tommy got kidnapped?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! And again sorry for keeping you guys waiting! 
> 
> Also a big thanks to LadyTJArcher_Green for reading this first!
> 
> Remember you guys can visit me on tumblr: [Wanderingmmries](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wanderingmmries)
> 
> See you guys next week!


	8. Court Appearances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. I coudn't post until now, but to take up for it, I'll post again on Thursday plus a flashback.  
> All mistakes are mine.

Felicity had known that the man that had returned from the Island was not the same man that had left five years ago, but it had not been as apparent as it had been a few nights ago when Oliver had revealed to her what he planned to do.

As Felicity and Oliver walked into the Queen’s living room with Jamie in Oliver’s arms they overheard the news say, “Over the past 15 years, Mr.Redmond has withdrawn more than 30 million dollars from the plan's account. Mr.Redmond claims refunding the Halcyon pension plan has always been his intent, But sources say Redmond was coerced by the vigilante.” 

She still didn’t know what to think or how to deal with Oliver’s nightly activities, but even she could admit that Oliver was doing something good for the people of Starling. How Oliver was accomplishing this? That, She didn’t want to know. Well, she had an idea, but the denial was her favorite word at the moment.

“This guy gets more airtime than the Kardashians, right?” Oliver said setting Jamie down, who immediately went to hug his grandparents and Thea. 

“Five years on an island and you still know who they are,” Thea said to Oliver as she picked Jamie up. “Woah, someone’s a heavy monkey.”

“Been catching up, It's nice to see our culture has improved while I was away.” Oliver responded.

“The city used to be different.” Moira added. “People used to feel safe.”

“Oh. What's the matter, Morn? Afraid we're gonna be next?” Thea was quick to comment.

“Why are you next grandma?” Jamie wandered.

“I’m not, Baby, don’t listen your aunt Thea. She’s just being silly.” 

“Do you have any questions, Oliver? It's a simple proof of life declaration.” Walter asked, reminding everyone why they were all gathered at the Queen’s living room. “Read out a brief statement to the judge and your death in absentia judgment will be voided.”

Today was the day that Felicity legally got her husband back and Jamie had his father back. Just because Oliver had some extracurricular nightly activities that she was trying to not thinking about, didn't mean that she wasn’t happy about today. She was actually quite excited about it. 

Bringing Oliver legally back to life made everything so much real, not that it wasn’t before but to the rest of the world it would be. She would, once again, be legally his wife and not his widower. 

“It's fine, I've been in a courtroom before.” Oliver answered him.

“Four times by my estimate.” Tommy chimed in as he was walked in, “There's the DUI. The assault on that paparazzi douche bag. Stealing that taxi, which was awesome, by the way. And who could forget peeing on the cop?” 

“I wish everyone would.” Moira lamented from where she was seating.

“Ew. So glad that I was not around for that.” She said making a disgust face.

“Aren’t we all?” Thea added. 

“I'd hang, but we're headed to court.” Oliver told his friend, ignoring Thea’s jab.

“It's why I'm here,” Tommy clarified. “My best friend is getting resurrected? I wouldn't miss this for the world.”

“What about you? Still staying?” Oliver turned to Thea.

“I think the first four times of you in court was enough for me. Plus, I rather stay with Jamie. He’s more fun anyways.”

“I am,” Jamie said proudly.

“Fair enough. And thank you, we do appreciate it.” Oliver told his sister.

“But are you sure?” Felicity asked, wanting to make sure, even though she knew thea’s answer, “Because Jamie can totally stay with Raisa, I bet she wouldn’t mind if we left him with her for a few hours.” 

“Don’t worry about it. Like I said he’s way more fun than a courtroom, plus you know how much I love spending time with him.” Thea reassured her. 

“Are you going to be good for your auntie, little man?” Oliver asked his son.

“I’m always, good daddy. Except when i’m not, but then mommy gets mad.”

“And we wouldn’t want your mommy to get mad, do we?” 

“No, we don’t, because then she uses her loud voice on innocent bystanders.” Tommy chimed in. 

“Once, Merlyn. It happened once!” She defended herself. 

“Mrs.Queen, car's ready.” John Diggle walked in and announced. 

⟴⟴⟴⟴⟴⟴⟴⟴⟴

Even though she had been really upset with him the first time he had told her what had really happened, it still hurt to hear what he had gone through. Hearing Oliver retell how he had survived -even if heavy edited- still made her heart ache. He hadn’t been very explicit of anything he endured during his time on the island, but she knew that it was still hard for him to tell anyone about his time away. 

“Your Honor, we move to vitiate the death-in-absentia filed after Oliver's disappearance at sea aboard the Queen's Gambit five years ago.” The Queen’s family lawyer plead once Oliver stopped talking about the events after the Gambit sunk. “Unfortunately, we will not be requesting that the declaration of death filed for the petitioner's father, Robert Queen, be rescinded,” She continued, “The Queen family is only entitled to one miracle, I'm afraid.”

And just like that she had her husband back. Legally speaking. Because she had gotten her husband back the moment she had stepped into his hospital room. The one thing she hadn’t got back was the idealistic life they had pictured for themselves years back. Oliver had come back with a mission and she still didn’t want to think about how he was accomplishing such mission and how much that mission was going to affect their lives. 

For now, all she wanted to think about was how she legally had her husband back and she was a married woman once again. 

⟴⟴⟴⟴⟴⟴⟴⟴⟴

“Now on to the offices, Everyone is waiting to meet you there.” Moira announced as they made their way down a set of stair after exiting the courtroom.

“Mom, that was, a little bit heavier than I was expecting it to be.” Oliver told his mother and Felicity completely agreed with him. She was physically and emotionally exhausted, and she hadn’t even been the one talking to the judge in front of everyone.

“Could we do that tomorrow? Please?” Oliver pleaded to his mother. 

“Of course.” Moira quickly conceded.

“Thank you.” Oliver thanked his mother before she promptly walked away with Walter.

“Last week you couldn't wait to get to the company.” Tommy was quick to remind him. 

 

“Tommy, I spent five years away from civilization, I wasn't exactly thinking straight.” Oliver told him as they walked down the remainder of the stairs.

“Good point. What are you guys going to do with the rest of the day then since Queen Consolidated isn’t on the plans anymore?” Tommy asked the two of them.

“I don’t know, whatever Felicity wants to do.” Oliver answer, leaving her with the decision.

Since Jamie hadn’t gone to school maybe -- “Ooh!,” She said as she crashed onto someone. Felicity was once again grateful for Oliver’s quick reflexes.

“I’m so--” She started to apologize before she was interrupted by tommy. 

“Hi,” Tommy greeted her.

“Hi.” Laurel dismissively answered him, before she focused her attention on Oliver completely ignoring Felicity, “What are you doing here?” 

“Oh, they were bringing me back from the dead. Legally speaking. ” Oliver answered her, “What are you doing here?”

“My job.” Laurel answered.

“More like the DA's.” One of her friends added.

“Hi, Oliver Queen and my wife Felicity,” Oliver introduced them. “Unless, you guys knew each already.”

“Nope,” She added quietly. 

“Emily Nocenti and no, we’ve never had the pleasure.” Laurel’s friend introduced herself.

“Ah, so you’re Oliver’s wife again,” Laurel started finally acknowledging her, “which means you’re his problem once again.” 

“Laurel--” Tommy warned.

“Oliver just got back from five years on an island,” Laurel explained to her friends, “so during that time Felicity decided to monopolize everyone’s time for her own benefit.”

“I nev--” She started but was interrupted by Laurel.

“Of course you didn’t.” Laurel told her with disdain. “Excuse us, we have a job to do,” She added before she walked away from them. Her friends quickly followed.

“That went well.” Tommy sarcastically commented.

“What was that about?” Oliver asked them. 

“You know she’s never liked me, she just being… Laurel.” That was all the explanation she was going to give him at the moment.

He seemed to accept it, because moments later he started walking towards the exit where John Diggle was waiting for them.

“Once we get outside, ignore them and get inside the car as soon as possible,” Oliver leaned down and told her softly. “Got it?”

“Yes,” She nodded. 

“Let's go.”

Trying to get to the car was easier said than done. Every reporter waiting for them seemed throw ten questions at a time at them. Oliver tried to shield her as much as possible as they made their way into the car, but it was John Diggle that manage to get the reporters to ease up on them. Letting them reach their car and get inside.

“What?! Oliver, what are you doing?” She asked as Oliver started to jump to the driver’s seat.

“Getting us away from this circus.” He said as he took off.

“Where are we going?” She questioned him. 

“First we are going to pick up Jamie, and then we are going to spend the whole day to ourselves.”

“What about John?” She asked.

“He’ll be okay,” Oliver assured her. 

“Isn’t he going to be in trouble for not doing the one thing he’s supposed to be doing? Which is guarding you.” The last thing she wanted was to get him in any trouble with Moira.

“Don’t worry it, If he does get in trouble i’ll just talk to my mom” Oliver answered, “Now, want to tell me why does Laurel seemed to hate you?” So, he hadn’t actually hadn’t accepted her vague answer regarding Laurel. 

“Yeah, that’s a long story.” She sighed.

“I’ve got time.” He said looking at her through the rearview mirror.

“Ugh. Fine.” She resigned herself, “what has Tommy told you?”

“About what?” He asked focusing his attention back to the road.

“About her”

“Nothing much,” He told her, “I mean, we saw her the day we got kidnapped, but to me she just seemed uncomfortable to around, I thought maybe it was because of me.” He finished with a shrug. 

“So, he didn’t tell you that they’re kind of dating?” She question and when he answered her with a shake of his head, she continued, “Well, the word ‘dating’ may be too much describe what they doing.”

“That still doesn’t explain why she hates you.”

“Well, given the history she had with you, when you were gone I think she thought the same was happening with Tommy.” She explained. 

“Why would she think that? It’s not like you ever showed interest in him, right?” 

“No! Of course not,” I replied quickly without hesitation. “He’s always been more like a brother than anything else, but when you were away -for those five years- he was always there for me and Jamie.” She explained, “He was always there when I needed a shoulder to cry on or someone to hang out with and for Jamie, he was the cool uncle that always told him awesome stories about his father. He’s been like the brother I never had, but some don’t see it that way.”

“And by some, you mean Laurel.” He clarified.

“Yup,” She answered, popping the P.

“Sorry, things with Laurel are the way they are.” He apologized as they made their way into the Queen’s mansion driveway.

“Don’t apologize, it’s not your fault some people seem to hold grudges for like a million years,” she assured him.

“Well, did all start because I was an asshole when it came to her and dumped her so I could date you, so yeah a little bit my fault.” He answered as he parked the car.

“Doesn’t matter, it’s never really bother me in the past that she didn’t like me, why let it bother me now, huh?” She told him, of all the people in the world, Laurel Lance’s opinion of her was the last thing she cared about, “Now let’s go get our son.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question. For those interested in reading some Olicity flashbacks, would you prefer I post them here like before or in a separate post of their own?
> 
> Remember you guys can visit me on tumblr: [Wanderingmmries](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wanderingmmries)


	9. FLASHBACK - Spring Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I suck at keeping a schedule. But better late than never, right? Anyways, sorry for the delay.  
> This FLASHBACK. You can totally skip it. I do have to say though, this flashback got a life of its own and became longer than I had planned. Hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> I have work later today so I probably won’t be able to post the new chapter until very late Friday night/very early Saturday morning. 
> 
> Like always, all mistakes are my own.

Spring break this year took too long to arrive. It was only half way through the term and Oliver already felt like he was drowning in school work, if it hadn’t been for Felicity’s constant help, he knows he wouldn't passed the last term.

For once he actually felt like he deserved to go on a vacation. He usually never worked this hard when it came to school -by “usually” he meant never- but this was his second semester in a row where he was making an effort on all his classes, therefore he deserved the break. But, If someone needed a break more than him was Felicity. So, really their spring break trip was more to her benefit than his.

This year Tommy had decided that they needed sun and lots of it, so he had chosen Maui as their destination. After their really cold winter, Oliver welcomed the weather change. 

“Okay, I’ll admit that I was a bit skeptic about this trip but this view… just wow. Makes me glad I didn’t skip out.” Felicity said facing the window. 

“Like I would have let you stay behind, you needed the break.” Oliver told her hugging her from behind.

“I can take a break after I graduate.” She said still looking at the scenery before them.

“You’re talking crazy now. You’re going to be running on fumes by the end of the semester, you need this break.”

“Okay, fine may I need a tiny little break.” She finally conceded.

“Plus, I can’t wait to see you in your bikini.” 

“Who says I brought a bikini?” She challenged.

“I do, because I packed our bags.”

“You’re such a perv.” She said smacking on the arm.

“Yet you still love me.” He told her as he turned her around and kissed her. 

“Yeah, maybe I should rethink that.” She answered once their kiss was broken.

“Hey! We said no backsies.” He argued, “You’re stuck with me. Deal with it.”

“I guess.” She shrugged and walked away from, “Did you hear from Tommy yet?”

“Yes, we’re are supposed to meet him by the pool in twenty…” He told her looking at his watch, “Was what I was going to tell you fifteen minutes ago.”

“Oliver!” She protested.

“Sorry, I got distracted by more important, more beautiful things” He said looking her up and down.

“Nice saved, but now we are going to be late because I still need to find my swimsuit and change,” She complained.

“How about I go meet him and keep him busy while you get ready?” He offered.

“Sounds good to me.” She said before starting to dig through one of their bags. 

After rummaging through another bag, Oliver found a pair of trunks to change in and left to meet Tommy -who he hadn’t seen in a couple of weeks- by the pool. This was the first time in their lives they’ve had gone weeks without seeing each other. Usually they tried to see each other a couple of times a week, but since Oliver had became serious about school, his priorities had changed. 

He was too busy thinking about how much his life had changed in the last couple of months that he didn’t see the other person until he had bumped into them. 

"Sorry,” Oliver apologized quickly, before he realized who was in front of him, “Oh. Laurel." 

“Why are you surprised to see me?” Laurel said not sounding one bit happy to see him, “You knew I’d be here, just because _we_ are broken up doesn’t mean _I’m_ broken up with our friends.” 

“No, of course.” 

“How’s school going? Tommy told me that you’re a model student now.” She asked him skeptically. 

“Tommy is exaggerating.” He said running a hand behind his head. 

“Well, I’m glad you’re doing well in school, I’ve always known you could do it.” Laurel said, almost sounding sincere. 

“Yeah, but I couldn’t haven’t done it without Felicity,” He knew that was the wrong thing to say to your ex-girlfriend as soon as the words were out of his mouth. “Shit. Lau-”

“Don’t worry, words travels fast when it comes to Oliver Queen and his many conquests.” Laurel spat back bitterly. “Don’t worry about it. I’m used to it by now.”

“Lau-”

“No, really. I’m used to it by now your little flings never last, but don’t think i’m going to take you back again a few weeks from now, when you come back begging for me to forgive you.” 

“Don’t worry about it, I won’t.” He answered.

“Sure, whatever you say. ” She told him and turned around and walked away. 

Laurel. He hadn’t thought about her in so long, that he had actually forgotten that there was a chance that she would be here. She had been such a big part of his life and yet somehow for the last couple of months she had completed disappeared from his thoughts. 

As he walked to the pool he kept thinking about how bad of a boyfriend he had been to Laurel -hell, he hadn’t really even been a friend to her- and understood her resentment towards him. It was too late to do anything about it now, but maybe in the future they could be friends. Maybe.

“Buddy!” Tommy voice brought him back to the present. “Long time no see!”

“Buddy!” Oliver greeted him with a hug. “I know, I’m sorry. It’s been a busy couple of weeks, who knew passing a class took effort?”

“Not me, that’s for sure.” Tommy said with a laugh.

“Maybe you should give it a try.” Oliver encouraged.

“Nah, seems like too much work and like you know, that’s not how I roll.” 

“Sure, buddy.” Oliver laughed. 

“So, where Goth Barbie at?” Tommy asked when he noticed Felicity wasn’t by his side.

“She’s not Goth,” Oliver started explaining -but when Tommy gave him a look- he finished with, “that much anymore.”

“Ooh! Color me intrigued. What is she now?” He asked.

“Well, she still undecided, but there’s no chains now.” 

“Really?” Tommy asked almost sounding fascinated by this new information.

“Yeah… She also added primary colors to her life.” Oliver added.

“Colors? Like more than one?” Tommy asked in disbelief. 

“Yeah. Oh!” Oliver exclaimed as he remembered something else, “And she doesn’t wear the leather jacket as much anymore, if at all.” 

“Now, you’re talking nonsense. I don’t believe you, I need to see her for myself. Where is she anyways?” Tommy asked again, this time looking around.

“I don’t know, she was supposed to meet us here.” Looking around for Felicity too, “She’s probably still back in the room.” He said when he didn’t see her anywhere. 

“Really Oliver? Losing your girlfriend so early on.” Tommy teased.

“Shut up, She’ll be here any moment.” He told his friend, “Guess who bumped into Laurel on his way here.”

“Shit. Laurel” Tommy said probably realized what had just happened. 

“Yeah.” Oliver said slowly. 

“How did that go?” Tommy asked making a face.

“Exactly, how you can imagine it going.” He told him with a grimace. 

“Ouch.”

“Yeah, but I can’t blame her.” 

“Well, look at you, being all mature and shit.” Tommy told him as he slapped in the arm. “I guess being with Felicity really has changed you.”

“Just a little.” He answered with a smile, “Okay, seriously where is she?” He asked aloud, looking around for her once again.

“Maybe she came to her senses and left your sorry ass.” Tommy quipped.

“I’m gonna go look for her,” He told his friend, “I’ll see you in a bit, buddy.”

On his way back to their room, all he could think of was that maybe she had been on her way down and had seen his little exchange with Laurel. He really didn’t want to spend all of his spring break with a pissed Felicity. 

When he got to their room, Felicity was sitting on the bed looking at something in her hand.

“There you, What happened? How come you didn’t come down?” He asked.

Without saying a word she turned around and opened her hand to show him what she been looking. And that’s when his heart stopped beating for a second. 

“Shit. The suitcase.” Was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

“Yeah.”

“You weren’t supposed to find it.” 

“Oh. So, it isn’t for me?” 

“No, I mean yes, of course it is.” He said quickly, “but this isn’t the way I wanted you to see it.”

“Wow”

“Aw man, I had a plan and everything.” He added disappointed as he moved towards the bed and sat in front of her.

“You had a plan?” She asked once he was facing her. 

“Well, yeah.” He told her, “It’s not everything day that you propose to your girlfriend.” He said taking the ring he had supposedly hidden from her. 

“Oh my god.”

“I know this might seem like it’s too soon--”

“That’s because it is too soon!” Felicity cut him off with wide eyes.

“Okay, so it might be too soon.” Oliver agreed with her as he moved to the edge of the bed dragging her with him and then proceed to kneeled, “but that doesn’t change the fact that I knew that the moment I met you I knew that you were _it_ for me. These past months have shown me that there’s nothing in this world that I want to do more than to spend my life with you. You have made it better. You are everything I never even dreamt about. You are everything I never knew I wanted. You are the person I _know_ I’ll always want to spend the rest of my life with. I just hope that I can be your always too.”

“Wow. I don’t know what to say” She said looking down at him. The one time he needed her to say something and for the first time ever she had no words.

“Say yes?” He asked looking up at her.

“To what? You haven’t asked me anything yet” She responded.

It was now or never, “Felicity Megan Smoak, will you do me the honor of being my wife for the rest of our lives?”

“Yes.” She responded nodding her head frantically.

“Say it again.” He told her with the biggest grin on his face.

“Yes, yes, yes.” She repeated over and over again as she threw herself at him and kissed him.

“I think this requires a proper celebration.” He told her depositing her back into the bed.

It took them took two hours before they went back to find Tommy, because celebrate they did. Many times too. When they finally found him, Tommy was partying it up at the bar with a blonde and a brunette.

“Buddy!” He yelled from his spot before he started moving towards them.

“Hey man” Oliver greeted him. “Where’s everyone else?”

“No idea, I kinda lost everyone when found those two beauties.” Tommy turned and pointed at the two girl that had been with him. “Well, isn’t that the face of a man who just got laid.” He said turning back to them.

“Ew, Tommy.” Felicity said before punching in the arm.

“What the hell, Smoak!” He said rubbing the spot she had hit him on. “Why are you always so aggressive?” He asked her before his eyes zeroed in on her hand, “Holy shit, Smoak! No wonder you almost broke my arm.”

“Don’t be such a drama queen.” 

“The only Queen here is him and apparently you are soon to be one too.” He told her not taking off his eyes off her ring, “Because, that is what I think it is, right?” He questioned them. Looking from one to another.

“And people say you’re just beauty and no brains.” Felicity sassed. 

“I don’t know if I’m offended by that, so we’ll come back to that later.” He said pointing at her, “Really?” He turned to Oliver.

“Yup. I asked her to marry me.” He answered proudly. 

“Dude! What the hell?!” Tommy exclaimed causing Felicity to punch him again, “I mean, congratulations! Holy shit, man.” Tommy said as he threw his arms around them at the same time.

“Thanks, man.” 

“When did this happened?” Tommy asked curiously. 

“About two hours ago?” Felicity answered.

“So that’s why you guys went missing!” Tommy said, “Mazel Tov! This round is on me guys, to celebrate that my best friend is getting married!” Tommy shouted. 

“What?” A voice asked from behind them. 

When they turned around a very shocked Laurel was staring at them. Fuck. He had forgotten about Laurel again. 

“Shit.” Tommy muttered. “Laurel.”

Before anyone could say anything thing else, she turned around and almost ran away from them. 

“Who was that?” Felicity asked. 

“That’s was Oliver’s Ex.” Tommy answered.

“Oh.” Felicity surprised him by saying. “You should probably go talk to her.” 

“What? Why?” Oliver asked confused.

“Because she upset!” 

“Then Tommy should go!” He fired back, “She probably doesn’t even want to look at me right now.” 

“Yeah, I’ll go.” Tommy offered then disappeared after Laurel.

“Why did she seemed so upset? Like, if saw my ex with his new fiancee, I probably wouldn’t reacted as if I just witnessed a murder.” Felicity wondered.

“That’s because to her, that’s exactly was she saw.” Oliver explained.

“What?” Felicity asked confused.

“Until about six months ago, she believed that sometime in the near future I was going to mature enough that I’d finally settle down with her.” He admitted bashfully. 

“Six months ago?” She asked putting the pieces together. “Jeez, Oliver!”

“I promised, I broke up with her way before our first date.” He swore.

“First, you’re to go find her and apologize for being a dickwad and a jerk.” She told him before adding, “Then you can come find me.” Then she walked away from him.

 

He was fucked. He really didn’t want to talk to Laurel, but he had to. Felicity was right, he had been a major jerk to her. She was also right about him needing to apologize to Laurel. 

He was making to the exit of the bar, when Tommy walked in letting him know that Laurel was on her way to her room. 

He caught to her on the way hallway leading to her hotel room. 

“I said I don’t want to talk about it, tommy.” Laurel said without turning.

“It’s not Tommy.” He answered. 

That made her stop and turn around and say, "You're such an asshole, Ollie." "I'm sorry, Lau--" He started. "Are you really, Ollie? Five months?!" She yelled angry. "Six." He mumbled. Which in hindsight was the wrong thing to say. "What?" She asked angrily. "You said 'five months' we been together six months." He answered, owning up to his comment. "Oh my god. Didn't even wait a month before getting with her.” She questioned. “Did you even wait a week?" 

Her question was met with silence because he really didn’t want to answer that, but sometimes silence can be louder than words. And that exactly what was happening. "Oh.” She said as she understood his silence. “Did you break up with me, so you could be with her guilt-free?" "Yes.” He answered her honestly. "You're such an asshole." She spat at him. "I'm sorry-- " "No, you're not. Because if you were you wouldn't have done it knowing I was going to be here." She shouted at him. "That's the thing! I didn't kno--" "Wow" She said incredulously. "Shit. No, I didn't mean tha--” He tried apologized.

“Of course you don’t, that’s the thing with you. You never mean to do anything, everything just happens to you.” 

“Laurel, I’m sorry. It’s just that she--” He apologized and tried to explain. 

“Please, spare me the details. I really don’t want to know.” She said once again walking away from him on the same day. 

Maybe they weren’t meant to be friends anytime soon. Maybe. One attempted apology down and one more to go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like? Yay or Nay? Want anymore flashbacks?
> 
> Remember you guys can visit me on tumblr: [Wanderingmmries](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wanderingmmries)


	10. Day Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is twice longer than I usually write so i'm hoping that you guys can forgive me for taking so long!
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos, I know I've been bad at replying to the comments. I'll be going back to answering again but just know I read ALL of them and i'm grateful for every single one of them! So glad you guys liked the flashback! I got a few more to go but not anytime soon. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine!

At first when Oliver had gotten on driver’s seat and they had taken off, Felicity had her reservations, especially since they left John behind, and she knew that it was going to get him in trouble with Moira, but as they got closer to the Queen Manor the more she was starting to think that having a day just for themselves wasn’t bad at all. 

Oliver had just returned less than three week ago and everything was still a bit chaotic. She knew that Jamie would be over the moon with excitement to spend the day with them. 

“Daddy!” Jamie screamed when he saw Oliver running towards him.

“Hey, Buddy.” Oliver greeted him as he caught him.

“You’re back,” Jamie said with a big smile.

“You guys are back early.” Thea pointed out. 

“Yeah, someone decided to postponed his Queen Consolidated tour until tomorrow.” She said as Jamie threw himself at her. 

“Well, I needed to recover,” Oliver defended himself. “Courthouses seem to be more exhausting than I remember them.”

“I wouldn’t know, because I’ve never been arrested. Tell me, Ollie, Did you ever drop the soap?” Thea sassed. 

“Oh my god, Thea, ears!” She warned. 

“Oops.” Thea said apologetic.

“It’s okay if you dropped it daddy, soap can be very slippery.” Jamie said innocently. 

“Hey, Baby, you want some Big Belly Burger?” She asked before Jamie asked any questions, that they might not be able to answer. 

“Yes!” Jamie exclaimed, “Can I have shake too?” 

“As long as you can finish it,” She told him, “Want to come Thea?”

“Nah, I think I’ll skip this time.” Thea answered, “I think I’ll catch up on some stuff I’ve been putting off.”

“But we can have shakes!” Jamie urged. 

“What stuff?” Oliver asked curious.

“Just stuff. Things.” Thea answered, “Don’t be nosey.”

“Yeah, Daddy don’t be nosey.” Jamie repeated.

“I’m not nosey, just curious. Can’t I be curious about my baby sister’s life?” 

“I’m not a baby anymore, I’ve grown up.” Thea retorted, clearly getting annoyed. 

“Are you still coming home Friday?” Jamie asked his aunt. 

“Um, I don’t know Buddy.” Thea answered unsure. “You guys are kinda busy, and I bet your daddy wants to spend some time with you.”

“Thea—” She started but was quickly interrupted by Oliver. “Hey, you know. Just because I’m back doesn’t mean you can’t stay over anymore.”

“I just thought that— Thea said, looking down.

“Well, don’t.” Oliver stopped her, “I know that you spent more time over there than over here. If anything, I love it if you spent time with us. I really did miss you, Speedy.” He told her pulling towards him and hugging her.

“I missed you, too.” Thea told him returning the embrace. 

“Just make sure Mom knows.” Oliver told her. 

“She won’t mind,” Thea answered. Yeah, Felicity agreed with her, If Moira hadn’t cared about Thea’s whereabouts before, Felicity doubted that she cared now.

‘Yeah, we need to talk about that.” 

“Eh, there’s nothing to talk about.” Thea said dismissively. “I’m okay, don’t worry about it.”

 

“Weekend?” Oliver asked reassuringly. 

“Yeah, I’ll be there.” Thea answer with a smile.

“Good.” Oliver told her and hugged.

“I’ll see you guys later.” Thea said as she let go of her brother.

“Bye Aunty Thea!” Jamie running to hug his aunt before they headed to the door.

 

The great thing about having a 5 year-old was that he filled anything silent moment that presented itself, the bad thing about having a 5 year-old was that they felt they needed to talk every moment of the day. She loved that whenever Jamie spoke to his father, Oliver got a look of wonder and amazement and she hoped that he never lost it. With Jamie talking their ears off throughout the whole ride, the trip felt shorter than usual when it was just Jamie and her making their weekly trip to Big Belly Burger. 

Big Belly Burger wasn’t busy when they arrived therefore they were able to find a booth to seat on as soon as they entered the restaurant. The restaurant not having as many people as meant that their food wasn’t going to take long to be served. Which was good because they were all starving. 

“Can I have a shake?” Jamie asked as soon as they sat down. 

“You can have whatever you.” Oliver immediately answered. 

“As long as you can finish it.” She told Jamie. 

“Hmm…” Jamie said thoughtfully, but then cheerly added, “okay!” 

“Do you still have that thing where you say you don’t want fries and then proceed to eat 

“Is Aunt Thea not going to live with us anymore?” 

“Of course she’s still going to live with us.”

 

“That’s good because who’s going to live in here room if she doesn’t?”

“That’s a very good question, but good thing we don’t have to answer, huh?”

It was a few more minutes before the food arrived that were filled with more mindless chatter from Jamie. Which is why they were caught off guard when Jamie asked, “Daddy can I have a puppy?”

“uh, erh—” Was the only thing that came out of Oliver.

“What did I tell you?” Felicity immediately cut in.

“That I can have one when I’m older and can take of the puppy by myself,” Jamie answered, giving them his version of puppy eyes. Which weren’t going to work.

“Then why are asking your dad when I already told you no,” She knew what he was doing, and she didn’t know if she should feel mad or impressed with her son. Since it had only taken him less than three weeks to overpass one parent’s decision by asking the other. 

“But already older!” Her son rebutted.

“Okay, technically you’re right, so you got me there, but you can’t have a puppy unless you can take care of it by yourself.” She said, again she didn’t know if she should be angry or impressed by Jamie’s usage of logic. 

“But daddy’s not busy, he doesn’t do anything at all, he can take care it!” Jamie countered. 

“Woah that’s rude, apologize.” She said firmly. 

“Sorry, Daddy.” The little boy apologized looking completely ashamed of what he had just said.

“It’s okay, Bud.” Oliver assured him, “Sadly, I might start working with your grandpa Walter soon, which means I wouldn’t be able to take care of it either.”

“Oh, okay.” Jamie said, sounding disappointed by the news. 

Luckily their food arrived, cutting all conversation about puppies. She was sure that her son wouldn’t easily forget about getting a puppy soon, but was glad when he started talking about what his weekend plans were for his aunt Thea. Aside from his parents, Thea seemed to be one of Jamie’s favorite person -the other being Tommy, of course- and always had plans for their weekends together. 

After finishing their meals, Jamie decided that they need to go to park, which they completely agreed with. If they had any hope of Jamie going to sleep at a reasonable time after eating crazy amounts of sugar, their only change was tiring him out by him running himself exhausted. 

“You know, when I was away, it was moments like these that made me keep going, I would think of you guys and what I was missing and it always gave me strength to keep going,” Oliver told her as they watched their son play in the slide.

She remembered how excited Oliver had been during her pregnancy and that excited hadn’t faded at all after Jamie’s birth. He had so many plans for them, for Jamie. He had wanted to teach Jamie everything he needed to know, from learning to walk to riding a bicycle, because he had once told her that his father had never really been the active type of dad and he didn’t want his son to go through he had gone through. 

Sadly, Oliver had missed many things from his son’s life, but she had been glad that she told Jamie he was too little ride a bicycle without his training wheels, at least now Oliver could teach him. God, those thoughts made her extreme sad for Oliver and she couldn’t help it when she started crying.

“Hey, don’t cry.” He comforted her. 

“Sorry, I can’t help it.” She apologized, “It’s just that you’ve suffered so much the last couple of years and you missed—” 

“Well, I’m here now and i’m not going anywhere,” He interrupted her, “I won’t missing any else from our Son’s life” Oliver assured her with a hug.

“Promise?” She asked her voice muffled by Oliver’s chest. 

“Promise what?” He asked slightly confused looking down on her as he broke the hug.

“Promise that you’re not going anywhere.”

“I promise,” He told her firmly.

“Sorry about the puppy thing early, a few months ago he got the idea that he wanted one.” She apologized for the restaurant incident.

“It’s okay, he just caught me off guard.” He started to explain, “I really didn’t know what to say. Plus I didn’t want to overstep your—”

“Hey, you’re his father.” She cut him off, “You have as much authority to make decisions over him as I do.”

“It’s just that I been away for so long and you guys have this life for yourselves and sometimes I feel like i’m intruding and I have no right to—”

“Woah, just because you didn’t spend the last five years with him doesn’t mean anything, he’s your son.” Felicity needed to make that extremely clear to him, “If he comes asking anything from you have every right to answer him as you wish. Got it?”

“Got it.” He answer with a smile. 

“Except on the puppy thing.” She clarified, “You gotta agree that he’s not old enough to have a puppy.”

“I don’t know…”

“If you get him a dog, I’m not cleaning after it, it’ll be your responsibility.” She declared raising her hands, “I want no part in it.” 

“You’re no fun.” He teased as he waved at Jamie who being chased by a little girl around the jungle gym. 

“How are you guys doing after school?” She asked.

“Good, but I was thinking about that,” He told her, “I think that the reason Thea felt that she couldn’t stay with you guys anymore was because she felt that she was no longer needed.”

“Oh, I can’t believe I didn’t think of that.”

“I was thinking, with me maybe started to work at Queen Consolidated and with my extracurricular activities,” Oliver started, “that Thea could stay with Jamie after school.”

“Yeah, that’s a really good idea,” She agreed, “plus those two are really close. Jamie is going to started asking for her very soon.”

“Love that they are that close, I don’t know what would’ve been of Thea if it hadn’t been for the two of you.” He said thoughtful. 

Before she could answer, Jamie came barreling towards them demanding that he wanted ice cream, which of course he didn’t get. The last thing the boy needed was more sugar in his system. 

After a half an hour more, they decided that it was time to call it a day and headed by to their house. Once home, luckily, it only took them less than twenty minutes to put Jamie to bed. 

 

Once Jamie was out, they had all night to themselves. Though it had been almost three weeks since Oliver arrived, they still had time to make up. It had been five extremely long lonely years for the both of them. So, catching up, at least three times that night. 

~~⟴⟴⟴⟴⟴⟴⟴⟴⟴~~

The dreaded tour that Oliver had been avoiding so fiercely had started about two hours ago and she still hadn’t heard any from Oliver, who had promised to stop by her office once they were done. 

Another 30 minutes passed before Oliver finally walked into her office and took the extra chair and placed next to her. Oliver looked exhausted as he dropped his body into the chair, even though she knew he had been extremely relaxed in the morning. Okay, so maybe right now wasn’t the time be thinking of that. 

“How did it go?” She asked, snapping herself out of her previous thoughts. 

“Exactly how you expected it to go,” He answered, rubbing his hands over his face. 

“Oh, that sucks” She said placing her hand on his back and started rubbing it.

“Yeah, and we got into an argument” 

“Oh.” She stopped her administrations, “What about?”

“She wants me to start running the company in the near future and I’m not ready for that. I can’t run Fortune 500 company by myself” He argued.

“Not ready or don’t want to?” She questioned. 

“Felicity” Oliver pleaded. 

“What? I know, you spent five years on an island but you were preparing for this before you left. Heck, even yesterday you told Jamie that you might start working soon,” She reminded him.

“I know I said that, but the more my mom showed me and let me know of her expectations for me the less I felt competent to be able to do it,” He explained. “And back then I was only shadowing my dad, but even back then I wasn’t sure this is what I wanted, especially now.”

“Because of the thing?” She asked.

“There’s also that” He answered sounding even more tired.

“Well, regardless of what you decided, I’ll support whatever you decide no matter what.” She assured him. If he didn’t want to take over his family’s company after being stranded on an island for five years, who was she to pressure him into do it. 

“Thank you, that’s why I love you.”

After that he convinced her to go out to lunch with him, and who was she to deny him? She actually enjoyed their very adult lunch with him, not having Jamie with them gave them extra time that they would’ve usually used on him, not that she minded one bit, but having some time to themselves was always a pleasure. 

The down side of the day had been when they had said their goodbyes and he had reminded her that he was going to stay out late because he had “work” to do regarding his nightly activities. 

⟴⟴⟴⟴⟴⟴⟴⟴⟴

She was in the bathroom, Saturday morning, when she heard Thea barged into their room. 

“Wait, How did you get those?” Thea asked, she had obviously seen Oliver’s scar since he had just walked out from their bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his torso. 

“Don’t you knock?” He asked sounding slightly annoyed at his sister’s intrusion but quickly changed his tone, “We could’ve been doing something. Remember I was on an Island alone, we are still making up for lost—

“Ew, Ollie. That's gross.”

“That’ll teach you to knock next time.”

“Mom said there were scars. I’m- Thea ignored his comment and asked, “Oliver, what happened out there?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He answered, sounding snappy than he had intended. “Sorry, it’s just that I can’t right now.”

“It’s okay,” Thea said, “I just wanted to let you guys know that Jamie’s up and ‘starving to death’ his words not mine.” With those words, the door close letting her know that Thea was gone. 

“Are you okay?” She asked poking her head from the bathroom.

“Yeah, I just wasn’t expecting her,” He answer as he started dressing himself. “Now, hurry up and change before our son starves to death”

After breakfast they spent their time marathoning one of her favorite seasons of Doctor Who much to Thea and Jamie’s annoyance, which they made clear after the fourth episode and they sided to ditch them and disappeared to Thea’s room. 

Once they were alone, Oliver said, “I know, you don’t want to know anything about the thing, but I need to go talk to Laurel”

“Good luck with that.” She said not looking away from the television, “The woman sure knows how to hold a grudge.” 

“I’m guessing that you don’t know how I can approach her then?” He asked her, if he needed to that to the Queen of Pettiness, she wasn’t going to make it easy for him.

“Nope, and I don’t really care to.” She answered in a clipped tone.

“I guess, I’ll just wing it.” He said sighing.

“Ugh. Fine.” She conceded, “Ask her something relating Tommy.”

“Thank you, you’re the best.” He thanked, kissing her on the cheek, before jumping from the couch.

“Yeah… yeah… Don’t forget to take Diggle with you” She reminded him, poor John, he had definitely gotten in trouble with Moira because of their little stunt. Therefore, for the past two days he hadn’t left Oliver out his sight until Felicity had apologize for getting in trouble, and then vouched for Oliver once he had promised that he would not ditch John anymore. 

After that John had told him that he would give him his space, and would stand guard outside their door. Felicity had tried to assure John that that wasn’t necessary and could stay inside the house with them, but John had excused himself and went to outside. 

After covering for Oliver with a lame excuse when both Thea and Jamie had asked for him, they had had diner and then gone to bed. She thought that Jamie would put more of a fight to not wanting to go to sleep until his dad got home, he actually went down for the night pretty fast.

She was in the middle of getting ready for bed, when Oliver walked, looking frustrated. “I’m going to guess things didn’t go too well?”

“No, she was attacked.” He announced. 

“Oh my god, are you okay?” She immediately went over to him and tried to see if he had been injured.

“Yeah, but now I think Diggle might be onto to me.” He declared. 

“What happened?” She asked taking by the hand and sitting them both down on their bed. 

“He saw me defending myself and Laurel.” He explained.

“Is that bad?” She questioned, confused as to why this would give him away to Diggle.

“Let’s just say i’m more skilled than I should for a guy—” He began to explain.

“Stop right.” She told him, “I don’t want to know,” but then said, “Yet.”

“Fair enough.” He said and then added, “Laurel is okay, just in case you’re wondering.”

“I know, you would’ve told already if she hadn’t been.” She told him, and then proceeded to straddle him, “Now, tell me, are there any boo-boos I need to kiss better.”

⟴⟴⟴⟴⟴⟴⟴⟴⟴

 

“Oliver where are you?!” She screamed into her phone, “You were supposed to be here already!” 

 

It was Monday morning and Oliver was supposed to had arrived for the naming of the new Queen building, but he was now over an hour late, and Felicity knew that he just wasn’t going to show up. A nice heads-up would’ve been nice, considering that Moira was breathing down her neck asking for him.

“Felicity, where is my son?” Moira demanded.

“I don’t know, Moira, I’m not his keeper.” She snapped at her mother-in-law, “Oliver is a grown man.”

“I thought we were past this!” She said as she paced up and down, “He actually returned more irresponsible than he left.”

“I’m sorry, but have you forgotten that he’s only been back less than a month?” Sure, it was shitty of him to leave her to deal with Moira without even a warning but she wasn’t going to let her mother-in-law talk bad about him, “He was alone for five years, he’s not going to be over that trauma from one day to another”

“I know, Fel—” 

“No, you don’t!” She cut her off and continued, “Otherwise, you wouldn’t be pushing him to do something he doesn’t want right.”

“This is his family’s company, _your_ family’s company,” She started to argue, “He needs to—” 

“No, he doesn’t need to do anything, but get better. He has nightmares, Moira, He needs time to heal.,” Felicity pleaded to the older woman, “You have no idea what he went through.”

“Of course I don’t.” She defended, “I hardly see him and when I do, he doesn’t want to talk about what happened.”

“You need to give him time.” Felicity told her, she knew that Moira felt left out of her children’s life but no amount of pressuring was going to help and she let her know, “When he’s ready he’ll talk, you can’t pressure Oliver to do something he doesn’t want.You should know this better than anyone.”

“I just want my son back,” Moira said, looking defeated for a second.

“If you are waiting for the Oliver that left, then you’re going to wait a very long time.” Felicity told her, “Accept him for who he is now.” She was a little disappointed that she needed to explain all of this to Moira but she understood, as a mother, where Moira was coming from

“I’m glad that my son chose you as his wife.” Moira told her before walking away from her. 

Once Moira walks away from her, she goes to find Tommy -who happens to be with Laurel, but Felicity chooses to ignore the other woman- and asks Tommy if he knows anything about Oliver no-show act. After Tommy reassures he knows nothing she takes it upon herself to find fast.

She found him at the first place she should’ve looked and the last place he would’ve been any other day. Squatting in front of his and his father’s graves.

“Hey, there stranger.” She greets him.

“Felicity, how did you find me?” He asks looking up at her. 

“A hunch?” She answered her small smile.

“A hunch, really?” He asked skeptically. 

“Fine, I tracked your phone” Felicity confesses, “But I wouldn’t had had to do it if you had answered my calls on the first place.”

“I’m sorry,” Oliver quickly apologized standing up next to her, “I just needed time alone.”

“It’s okay, but next time just let me know.” She pleaded, putting both of her arms around one of his. 

After a few moment of silence, Oliver said, “When I was on that island, all I thought was that I had to come back to you and right my father’s wrongs,” he paused staring at the graves, “but I didn’t know how painful it would be to keep my secrets from everyone.” Taking another paused before turning to look at her, “I’m so glad I don’t have to keep this from you.”

“Like you could’ve” She said bumping her shoulder against his arm.

“I know this is going to be hard,” He continued looking back at his father’s grave, “but he asked me to save this city, to right his wrongs. I swear I will, but in order to do that I can’t be the Oliver my mother wants me to be,” He said solemnly, “which means that sometimes to order those wishes, I need to dishonor his memory.”

“ You know how I feel about everything, I just want you to know that I’m proud of you, and no matter what,I’ll be there for you.” She promised him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter we just reached the end of episode two, and we all know what comes next!
> 
> Thoughts? Comments? Suggestions?
> 
> Remember you guys can visit me on tumblr: [Wanderingmmries](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wanderingmmries)


	11. Career Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I do apologize for this appearing for such a long time, but life got in the way. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Like always all mistakes are mine.

When Oliver had told Felicity that he was thinking of opening a nightclub with Tommy, she hadn’t thought that said club was going to be in the middle of the Glades where his current base of operations was for his nightly activities was hidden. Either this is the dumbest idea or greatest idea he ever had. 

“What do you think? Great spot for a nightclub or what?” Oliver said as they all walked into the abandoned factory. 

“Sweet, If you're thinking of calling it Queens, I don't think you're gonna get the clientele you were hoping for.” Tommy joked, “Private office? For the private one-on-one meetings, I would imagine. Eh, Smoak?”

“The only meeting that’s going to happen is my fist meeting your face,” Felicity threatened. She was starting to get annoyed about how much Tommy kept teasing them about everything regarding their relationship. Felicity knew that Tommy didn’t mean anything by it, but regardless it was getting more annoying by the day. 

“Why are you so violent, seriously? You got some issue you need to work on, Smoak.” Tommy suggested teasingly. 

“I’ll do that when you start working on your commitment issues.” She jabbed right back at him. 

“I don’t have commitment issues.” Tommy quickly defended himself as made himself busy by looking around the space they were in. 

“Sure, sure.” Felicity responded not one bit convinced by his answer. 

“Can we please?” Oliver said bring the attention back to him. 

“He started it,” Felicity accused by pointing a finger at Tommy, “with his very inappropriate comments.”

“Okay, blabber mouth, I’ll remember that next time you make a weird innuendo.” Tommy said.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Felicity told him, immediately turning away from him and once again looked at the space they were in. 

“So, what do you guys think?” Oliver asked hopeful. 

“Man, are you sure you wanna do this?” Tommy asked, sounding as doubtful as he looked, “It's not like you really have any experience in running a well, running anything.”

“I could give you guys a hand from time to time,” Felicity offered, she knew that she was bound to be come around and help, “as long as you guys don’t leave everything to me.” She continued, knowing that if she let them they’d leave everything to her and she was not going to be left doing everything for them. She did have her own job to attend to.

“Then I’m in,” Tommy quickly added. “How about tomorrow night, the three of us go and scope out the competition. There's a new club opening downtown.” He suggested, “It's called Poison. Max Fuller owns it”

“Max Fuller.” Oliver repeated, almost groaning out his name. 

“Mm-hm.” Tommy confirmed. 

“I slept with his girlfriend.” Oliver said wincing embarrassingly. Felicity was sure that the only reason he was having that reaction was because she was present, otherwise he would have probably shrugged it off. 

“Really?” Felicity said incredulously not being able to stop herself. 

“Have I ever mentioned that I was an idiot before you came into my life?” Oliver told her bashfully. 

“You don’t have to mention it,” Tommy said coming next to his friend and slapping him on his shoulder. “She knows.”

“Thanks, man.” Oliver said sarcastically. 

“And besides, who stays mad at a castaway?” Tommy asked going back to the topic of Max Fuller before an alarm on his phone went off, “Aw, damn it, I gotta roll. Anyway, I'll see you guys later. Good place.” He said motioning towards the rest of the factory as he started to walk away from them, “See you.” 

“So what do you think?” Oliver asked, surprising her by turning to John. 

“I'm here to provide security, not a commentary.” John responded without missing a beat.

“Oh, come on, Dig, do me a favor. Speak freely, please.” Oliver encourages.

Felicity can tell that by the way that John is looking at Oliver that what he’s about to say to him is not something Oliver is going to like.

“Well, this is the Glades, right?” John told him as his eyes looked around, “Your rich friends wouldn't come to this neighborhood.”

“I am Oliver Queen, right?” Oliver answered cocky, “People would stand in line for three hours if I opened a club.”

“No one who lives in the Glades would see a penny of those charges.” John answered. 

“We make it a successful business, we gentrify the neighborhood.” Oliver told him. 

“I was wondering when we would get to that.” John told him with a slight edge to his voice, “The white knight swooping in to save the disenfranchised. And all by his lonesome with no help from anybody.”

“Wow, You don't think very much of me, do you?” 

“No, actually, sir, I have a very high regard for how perceptive you are.” John said with a smirk, “Sir. Ma’am.” John finished before walking away from them.

“See, this is why should you be nicer to him” Felicity told him, “Also, can I just say how much I like him?”

“Only because he likes to rip my head off.” Oliver told her. 

“See! What’s not to like?” She answered gleefully. 

“You think you’re so cute, don’t you?”

“I am so cute,” Felicity said grinning. 

“What do you think?”

“I think it has potential and that could be really good for the Glades.” She answered honestly. “But don’t think, I don’t know why you’re doing this,” She told him poking his chest, “it gives you an excuse to be here.”

“I figured, people would ask less questions that way.”

“And people think you’re all face and no brain.” She teased.

“You’ll really help us get the Club running?” Oliver asked. 

“Yes, but only a little bit.” She told him, “We do have a kid to take care of, I know you usually take off after he’s asleep but Thea can only babysit so much until she starts asking asking questions.” 

“I know,” Oliver said agreeing with her, “I promise we’ll only come to you until we really need your help.”

“I mean, I’m sure I can work from home when it comes to the paperwork,” She told him, “but you guys are actually going to have to manage it.” She warned.

“I think we can handle it,” Oliver said confidently, “I mean how hard can it be?”

“So, a hundred bucks that Max Fuller _does_ actually punch you in the face” 

↜♕♕♕↝

The one thing that Felicity missed from their younger days was the late outings that Tommy Merlyn seemed to always dragged them along to. Felicity had never been one to say no to late night partying but Tommy and Oliver had always taken to a whole new level. Thankfully for her Oliver had somewhat stopped his partying once he had gotten serious about graduating, sadly Tommy hadn’t. 

“I can’t believe, I agreed to us going out with Tommy Merlyn-” Felicity said from in front full body of mirror that stood in one of the corners of her room, where she was trying her fifth dress, and still couldn’t decided which dress to put on.

“Moment of weakness?” Oliver said from his spot on their bed. He was already dressed and patiently waiting for her.

“And to go to your nemesis’ night club nonetheless!” 

“He’s not my nemesis.” Oliver clarified.

“Well, once a upon a time you slept with his fiancee, so he hates you, which is basically the same thing.” She retorted.

“It’s not the same thing.” Oliver argued back.

“What do you think?” Felicity asked spinning around letting Oliver see dress from all angles.

“Can you spin around once more? I don’t think I saw the dress in all it’s glory” Oliver asked cheekily.

“Like this?” Felicity said, slowly spinning.

“Yes, that’s the one.” Oliver said unabashedly looking at her ass. “Can I just say that that dress makes your as--”

“What are you doing?” Jamie’s voice interrupted him from their door.

“Jeez, Kid you need to knock.” Felicity said quickly spinning to look at their child while clutching at her chest.

“Sorry, mommy.” Jamie apologized.

“Why aren’t you asleep yet?” She asked him.

“I was, but I had to pee.” Jamie said from his spot at door.

“Everything okay, buddy?” Oliver asked his son when he saw that he wasn’t moving.

“Where are you guys going?” Jamie asked looking from one parent to the other. 

“Your uncle Tommy invited us to go out” Felicity answer as she put on her shoes.

“Can I go?” 

“Not this time buddy,” Oliver answered him.

“Why not?” Jamie asked sounding a little too innocently to be believable. 

Felicity knew what Jamie was just trying to drag out his return to bed, “Because you can’t.”

“But why?” Jamie asked leaning on the door frame. 

“Because I said so.” She answered a little too sharp. 

“But I want to go” Jamie whined.

“Well, tough luck, because you’re staying here with your aunt Thea.”

“That’s Diggle, he says that Tommy just arrived.”

“No more stalling, back to bed J.J.”

“Fine, but bring me something back!” Jamie said before running off to his room.

“What can we possibly bring him back from a nightclub?” Oliver asked, as if he was actually considering Jamie’s request.

“Don’t pay attention to him, he says that to me whenever I go out, even if he knows it’s a meeting. It’s just something he does hoping to score more toys.” Felicity explained as grabbed her bag and made her way to the door. “Are you coming or you staying in bed?”

The ride to the Nightclub had been a relatively quiet one, considering that Tommy was in the car with them and sometimes his excitement could be just as loud of Jamie’s. Once inside the car Felicity had started to become somewhat excited too about their night out. In a way, she was mentally celebrating that she was able to go out and have proper fun. A fun she hadn’t had since before Oliver’s accident.

After Oliver’s death Felicity hadn’t felt like going out much, but even if she had wanted to being a single mother with a baby hadn’t allowed her free time, especially those first months. She had kept Jamie at her side at all times, it had taken a very long for her to let anyone take care of Jamie for, therefore her social life had all but disappear. She was going to enjoy tonight and probably win herself some money.

“Oh, my, this is gonna be killer.” Tommy exclaimed as they walked toward the bouncer.

“If Max Fuller sees me here, I agree.” Oliver said wrapping an arm around her waist as they passed the bouncer. 

“Aw, if you wanna run a business, you gotta take a few risks.” Tommy said walking ahead of them.

“I don't see your name on the list.” The bouncer. 

“Mr. Queen” John voice called Oliver. 

“Oh. Um.” Felicity sputter as the same as Oliver said, “I have never seen this guy before in my life. Ever.”

Felicity should’ve known that Oliver was going to pull something like that with John, all she could was mouth a, “Sorry,” as Oliver pulled her with him.

The nightclub was exactly as Felicity expected it to be, full loud drunk people. She kind of like it. She was too distracted by the loud music and the lively crowd as Oliver dragged her behind him as he followed Tommy to the bar that she didn’t notice her until it was too late.

“Oh, wow.” Tommy as he stopped in front of the bar, “Doesn't you going out and having fun violate some kind of law like the ones that are carved on a stone tablet.”

“That's cute, Tommy.” Laurel’s voice sounded from behind the wall that Tommy and Oliver created in front of her. “I can see you two are up to your old hunting patterns.”

“No, just a night out with the missus” Oliver answer as he dragged her from her hiding spot and hugged her to his side, “and seeing what passes for fun in Starling City after five years.”

“Felicity.” Laurel greeted her with a slight disdain in her voice.

“Hello,” She answered with a small halfhearted wave.

“You look… Nice.” Laurel said sounding a little too fake to sound believable. 

“Well, I tried. Haven’t had any late night partying in years, You would think that because I married this one so young,” She said pointing her thumb towards Oliver, “you would think we did a lot of partying back then, but we didn’t,” She continued, “lots of staying home. You can a lot fun at home, all kinds of fun. Oliver can be very creative when he’s got bored, I should’ve let him have that television he wanted, now that I think about it no wonder we got pregnant so fast. You were a little too creative,” She said turning to Oliver but one look at his face made her realize she was babbling, “Oh, my god! Why aren’t you stopping me?”

“I missed your babbles,” Oliver said sounding almost love-struck. 

“Damn, Smoak, haven’t heard one of those in awhile. Good job.” Tommy teased. “Have you gotten that T.V. yet?”

“I’m going to go and call Thea” She said ignoring Tommy, “and see how Jamie is, I’ll right back.” 

“Don’t take too long,” Oliver told her as she trying to pull away but he immediately pull her back to him and gave a quick kiss before telling her, “I love you.”

“Love you, too.” She replied quickly before finally pulling away from him and walking away towards the nearest restroom.

Five minutes was good. Five minutes didn’t make it seem like she had actively tried to avoid Laurel. When she had actually gotten excited about spending the night dancing with the love of her life, of course Laurel Lance had been there to try ruin the night, but Felicity was going to let that keep her from enjoying her first night out with her officially alive husband.

Slowly she started making her way back to where she had left Oliver and Tommy, when she was intercepted by them.

“We gotta go,” Tommy said as soon as she stopped in front of them.

“What happened? I left for like three minutes!” Felicity exclaimed as she took in their appearance.

“Max Fuller wanted to personally welcome him that’s all, also we been banned.” Tommy explained as they started walking towards the exit. “And for the record, this is the first time ever I didn’t start the fight.”

“That’s hard to believe,” She tells Tommy, “and you owe me a hundred bucks, mister.” She turning to Oliver with a grin while he drags her away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that enjoy the flashbacks, one's coming after the next chapter.


	12. Auction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I didn't forget about this story. Unfortunately, I chose the one time I don't have internet to update, so no time to explain why it took me so long to update. I'll explain next if y'all really want to know (it was nothing too exciting :/ just life). Now enjoy!

Felicity liked Wednesdays because it meant that the week was halfway finished and she always looked forward to the weekends. It’s not that she didn’t like her job, on the contrary, she loved it but she loved spending time with her child more.

She’s couldn’t wait for the weekend, she had big plans for her family.

“Felicity Smoak?” A familiar voice brought her out of her thoughts. “Hi, I'm Oliver Queen.”

“Of course, I know who you are Mr.Queen.” She answered playing along. 

“No, Mr. Queen was my father.” Oliver clarified.

“Right, but he's dead.I mean, he drowned.” She blurted without thinking, “You didn't, which means you could come down to the IT Department and be flirty smiles and make me babble nonsense. Which will end in three, two, one.” She finished. 

“I’m having trouble with my computer and a little munchkin told me that you were the person to come and see.” Oliver said, putting a laptop on Felicity’s desk, “I was at my coffee shop surfing the web and I spilled a latte on it.” 

“Really?” Felicity asked skeptically. 

“Yeah,” He answered innocently. 

“Because these look like bullet holes.” She said pointing the holes.

“My coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood?”

“Cute. Truth please.” She demanded. 

“You said you didn’t want to know about my night job.”

“Oh.”

“I know, and I am sorry but If there is anything that you can salvage from it I would really appreciate it,” Oliver asked. 

Felicity knew that whatever information he was looking was probably important since this was the first time he was asking her for help since she found out about his nightly activities.

It only took her a couple of minutes of digging around before she found something.

“It looks like blueprints,” Felicity told Oliver who was sitting next to her quietly watching her work.

“Do you know what of?” He asked. 

“The Exchange Building.” 

“Never heard of it.” He said slightly shaking his head. 

“Really?” Felicity asked almost incredulous, “It's where the Unidac Industries auction is scheduled to take place. Which your mom also wants us to attend by the way.” She informed him when he didn’t say anything she continued, “Look, I really don't want us to get into some Shakespearean family drama thing.”

“What?” He asked confused.

“Walter marrying your mom? Claudius, Gertrude, Hamlet.” She pointed out. Oliver’s blank look was telling her that he actually didn’t know what she was talking about.

“You know I didn't study Shakespeare at all.” He reminded her.

“Walter is trying to buy Unidac Industries. And you've got a company laptop associated with one of the guys he's competing against.” 

“Floyd Lawton.” He told her.

“No, Warren Patel.” Felicity clarified. “Who's Floyd Lawton?” She asked confused.

“He is an employee of Mr. Patel, evidently.” He told her as he looked at the laptop.

“What’s going?” She asked him.

“Do you really want to know?” Oliver replied with a question of his own, which she shook her head as an answer. “But I can tell you is that you can’t go to that auction.”

“What? You actually think I want to go? I don’t, but your mom said it’s mandatory that we make an appearance, especially after your no-show.” She reminded him. “But your answer now has me curious as to why you think why you don’t want me to go.”

“Huh--” Oliver started to say.

“I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?” She told him.

Oliver went on to explain what he thought Floyd Lawton had planned and really didn’t wanted to go to the auction, but she knew that the building was too big for Oliver to guard by himself which led to her volunteering herself to help, which he immediately rejected. It took her a lot of convincing plus telling him that he would need to contact the SCDP if he wanted to succeed in his mission of the night. In the end, Oliver relented in letting her help him after he made her promise that she was going to do was point out any odd activity she saw. 

↞↕↠

Felicity couldn’t really say she liked going to Queen Consolidated events, but she did love wearing fancy dresses, more so if they were couture. Tonight’s dress wasn’t couture and it was a little bit more informal than Moira would want her to wear to a business event but she was being made to go to this auction she was going to look extra pretty while being there. 

One thing that she definitely didn’t enjoy was arguing with Jamie every time she had to go out and couldn’t take him. Like any other child in the world, Jamie loved going out even if it was just going to the grocery store, he especially loved going out when it was past his bedtime. 

“Why can’t I go?” Jamie asked from where he was perched on her bed.

“Why do we always have to go through this whenever I have to go out at night?” Felicity answered him as she did her makeup.

“Because you never take me,” He whined. 

“And if you know I never take you why do you always ask,” She said as she rolled her eyes at him. 

“Because I want to go and maybe this time you’ll take me especially since Daddy is going,”Jamie argued, “ if Daddy is going I want to go to.”

“You know I love taking you with me whenever I go out” She calmly explained as she finished putting her lipstick on and turned to look at him, “but not when it’s job-related, baby, and you know those types of things are always super boring. 

“But you always go,” Jamie complained again. 

“Not because I want to,” She told him. Which was technically true, Moira hadn’t given Oliver or her much of an option. 

“Is Grandma Moira making you go like she makes me eat broccoli?” Jamie asked. He technically wasn’t wrong but the main reason Oliver and Felicity were going had to do more with Oliver’s extracurricular activities than with Moira.

“She’s not forcing us to go but she did heavily remark that she needed all Queens present,” She explained.

“Then that means I have to go and so does Aunt Thea,” He immediately told her. 

“Nice try, but Aunt Thea is staying with you while we are gone.” 

“What if I ask daddy? If he says yes, can I go?” Jamie asked bargaining with her. 

“Sure,” Felicity said to him, though she already knew the answer.

“Buddy, your mom already told you no,” Oliver said from his side of the room where he had been getting ready and quietly listening to the mother/son argument, “plus it is bedtime for you anyways. Let’s get you ready, come on,” He said picking him up from the bed and leaving the room with Jamie in his arms.

↞↕↠

As soon as Felicity and Oliver arrived at the Exchange Building Felicity noticed that there was more police activity than she had expected, she was glad that the SCPD had taken Oliver’s warning seriously.

Felicity felt a bit less anxious about the night knowing that SCPD’s finest were there to help them if anything were to go wrong, which according to Oliver there was, he just didn’t know from where it would come.

 

“Don't you scrub up nice?” Detective Lance told Oliver as they bumped into him.

“He does, doesn’t he?” Felicity said appreciatively as she gave Oliver as once over.

“We here to support my family,” Oliver told Detective Lance. 

“Yeah, me too, God help me.” Detective Lance told him regretfully. 

“Thank you,” Oliver said sincerely making Detective Lance scoff as he walked away from them.

“Well, that was rude.” She pointed out before Oliver dragged her towards where Diggle was standing keeping watch.

“Dig, got your eyes open?” Oliver asked as soon as they reached Diggle.

“That's what I'm here for.” Diggle immediately retorted, “And answering patronizing questions.”

Felicity couldn’t blame Diggle for being standoffish with Oliver since Oliver had been giving him a headache by dodging him whenever he could. 

“This guy's out of time.” Oliver off comment brought Felicity out of her thoughts. “If he's gonna do something, it's gonna happen before the auction.” 

“Sir?” Diggle questioned him. 

“I heard the story on the radio,” Oliver lied.

“Smooth, hon. Not suspicious at all.” Felicity told him which made him grimace at her.

“Oliver. Felicity” Walter called out, making them walk towards him. “So, pleased you were able to attend.” he greeted them.

“Walter, the police said that some of the Unidac bidders were murdered.” Oliver told him, “I think that we should be a little bit more careful. My mother's already lost a husband.”

“And we really like you,” Felicity interjected, “not that we didn’t like Robert because we did, we loved him, great guy. Great father-in-law. Not that you aren’t. I’m going to be quiet now.” She finished her babbled. 

“If Moira shared your concern, she wouldn't have come,” Walter informed him. “And she definitely wouldn't have brought your sister.”

“What?” Felicity asked surprised by his revelation, “ We left Jamie with Thea, where’s Jamie?” She asked looking around worriedly. The place could become as bloodshed at any moment and she does not want her child anywhere near them.

“Moira sent Raisa, so Thea could come, she just arrived a couple of minutes ago,” Walter told them as Oliver and Felicity immediately take off to where Moira and Thea were standing talking. 

“Hi,” Oliver told them as soon as they reached them.

“Oliver, you guys finally made it. How wonderful.” Moira told him.

“Which is weird because you guys left way before I did, also sorry, I know I was supposed stayed with Jamie but mom called--” Thea said to them. 

“It’s fine, Thea,” Felicity reassured her, she knew how Moira could when she wanted one of them to attend a function. 

“I need you to get them out of here right now.” Oliver turned to Diggle who had appeared or maybe Oliver had called him over and Felicity just hadn’t noticed when, but Oliver’s tone made her worry. 

Not even a second after Oliver had ordered Diggle, all hell broke loose. Bullets started raining on them which Oliver cover her with his body he moved them towards the nearest door.

“Are you okay?” Oliver asked Thea and then turned to his mother asked, “Are you hurt?” Still using his body to shelter Felicity.

“No, I'm fine.” Moira immediately answer. “Where is Walter?” She asked looking around for her husband. 

“Go, go, go!” They heard Detective Lance in the distance as he moved with Walter by his side.

“Walter's fine,” Oliver told her. 

“I have to get you out of here,” Diggle told Oliver as he moved to grab him.

“No, them!” Oliver urged Diggle, “Them.”

“Go with them,” He turned to Felicity, “Go, I'll find Walter, I'll find him.” 

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Oliver took off running and disappearing from Felicity view within seconds as ran towards one of the staircases, all there was left for Felicity to do was go with Diggle, who immediately took the nearest exit where police officers were already waiting for them. 

As soon as they were all out of the building, Moira turned to Diggle pleaded to go back and look for both Walter and Oliver. Diggle immediately nodded and left them, it happened so fast that it didn’t give Felicity time to react fast enough because Diggle couldn’t go after Oliver. 

A couple of minutes later Walter found them and immediately asked for Oliver, which Moira let him know that he was still in the building somewhere. 

“I’m sure Diggle is already with him” As soon as the words left her, her phone started ringing, “Oh, it’s Oliver.” She told them as she answered the call, “Oliver, are you okay?”

“I need you to get to the south end of the building.” Oliver urged.

“What? Why?” She whispered as she turned around and her back to everyone.

“Diggle was shot,” Oliver answered. “Just meet at the south end of the building!” 

“Oliver!” Felicity said to her phone but the line had already gone dead. 

Turning back she told, “That was Oliver, they’re, being Diggle and Oliver, not like there’s another 'they’re', which there could be but there isn’t--”

“Felicity!” Moira interrupted her babble.

“Right, Oliver wants me to meet them on the other side of the building because they won’t let them through to this side,” Felicity explained.

“Well, let’s go meet them,” Moira said as she started walking.

“No! I mean, He said this might take some time, he needs to give his statement and you know how giving a statement can take some time. Plus, he said he’s still waiting for an officer.”

“What?” Thea questioned slightly confused by Felicity’s ramble.

“Yeah, he said to go home and we’ll call you guys as soon as he’s done.” Felicity said starting to walk away from them.”

“Felicity!” She heard Thea screamed as she made her way through the crowd.

When she arrived at the designated area Oliver had told, she only had to wait a couple of seconds before a black car stopped in front of her making her jump slightly. Felicity was about to turn around a run when the driver’s window lower and Oliver’s hooded self-appeared.

“What are you doing? Someone is going to see you!” Felicity exclaimed as she approached the vehicle. “You’re lucky is so dark out here.”

“Hurry up and get in, Diggle was shot,” Oliver said as he jumped out of the driver’s seat and got in the backseat.

“What?” She shouted.

“Just drive,” Oliver commanded her, “while I try to stop the bleeding.”

“Where’s the nearest hospital?” Felicity asked as she drove.

“No, go to the Foundry.” He orders her.

“Oliver, he needs a hospital!”

“Just go!”

Felicity couldn’t remember how she even got them to the Foundry but somehow she did. Once Oliver got Diggle on his makeshift medical bed, he grabbed a bunch of leaves from a trunk and started grinding them with water and then proceed to make Diggle drink the water. Felicity didn’t know what to do besides watch.

Once Diggle had drunk whatever Oliver had given him, he laid him back down.

“Shouldn’t we clean his wound or something,” Felicity asked Oliver as he stepped back.

Without saying a word Oliver went and retrieved a first aid kit and started working on Diggle once they were able to take off his jacket and shirt, which was way more difficult that Felicity had expected since Diggle was basically dead weight. It took a couple of minutes but Oliver was able to clean the wound by himself since he wouldn’t let her touch Diggle for some reason unknown to Felicity.

After Diggle’s wound was cleaned, all they had left to do was wait. For once, Felicity didn’t have anything to say and she could tell that Oliver was in the right mind for small chit-chat, so she let him be while she went and called Raisa to check and on Jamie and let her know that they would be arriving later than expected to which Raisa told her to take all the time they needed. Once Felicity hung up she put her phone on silent and proceed to ignore all the calls coming from her in-laws.

It took about thirty more minutes before Diggle woke up and the first one to notice was Oliver, that hadn’t looked away from him. 

“Oliver,” Diggle said incredulously when he saw him standing next to a seated Felicity. 

The one detail that has completed skipped Felicity’s mind was that Oliver was still wearing his vigilante outfit. 

“You’re the vigilante?” Diggle accused, “and you knew about this?” he asked turning to Felicity.

“I’m his wife, of course, I knew.” She responded, “but not because of he told me.” Felicity added quietly to herself.

And then Diggle took a swing at Oliver, who easily dodged him. 

“Easy, Dig. You were poisoned.” Was all that Oliver told him before Diggle took another swing at Oliver. 

“Hey! Stop it! We just saved your life a ‘thank you’ would be nice.” Felicity said as Oliver held onto Diggle. 

“I could have taken you anywhere, I could take you home.” Oliver explained, “I brought you here.”

“You really did lose your mind on that island.” Diggle retorted.

After Diggle’s snarky remarked, Oliver proceeds to tell him how the elite had been poisoning the city and then did something that Felicity didn’t think would do, he asked Diggle to help him in his mission which, of course, didn’t go over to well with Diggle. A few insults later Diggle left them without looking back. 

“That could've gone worse,” Felicity told Oliver padding his shoulder. 


	13. Pocket Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup new chapter and y'all didn't even have to wait a year! Also not beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

While Felicity got Jamie and herself ready for the day, Oliver got their breakfast ready. Mornings had become way easier and less time consuming since Oliver had gotten back. 

Leaving Jamie to finish up packing his backpack, Felicity walked into the kitchen to see Oliver finishing up their breakfast. She loved how easily they fell back into their domesticity, it almost felt like he had never left. She didn’t mind him taking over breakfast do it at all, he had always been the better cook of the two of them. Something that Jamie had already commented on. Multiple times. 

“How did you sleep?” Felicity asked him as she reached the kitchen island. She knew that he was dealing with nightmares almost on a daily basis.

“Just fine, thank you,” He replied setting a plate of food in front of her. 

“What are we watching?” She asked turning to look at the television that was turned on in the living room.

“A piece on Peter Declan.” 

“Oh, the guy that’s was accused of killing his wife in their baby’s room.” She said grabbing a piece a bacon and eating it. 

“Do you think he did it?” Oliver asked her as he starting making another plate of food.

“I don’t know, haven’t really thought about it.” She replied thoughtfully, “but what kind of person would kill his wife like that? Or kill his wife at all? What kind of person does that?”

“You’d be surprised about the kind of people are out there” Oliver’s voice took a slight dark tone. 

“Oh. Right, you see those kinds of people on a nightly basis with all your grr,” Felicity said raising her hand and making them look like they were claws. “You’re going to look in the Declan case, aren’t you?”

“I don’t know yet,” Oliver told her, “there’s just something about that case.”

“What do you--” She started but was interrupted by Jamie’s appearance.

“Breakfast!” Jamie exclaimed as he took a seat next to his mom where the plate of food Oliver had just prepared sat.

“Aren’t you excited about food this morning?” Felicity teased her son.

“Yes, because now that daddy is back we have real food in the mornings,” Jamie said grabbing his fork in digging into his food. “And I am real hungry.”

“Hey! I gave you real food,” Felicity grumbled at Jamie.

“Yeah, but his actually tastes good,” Jamie said not even looking up from his plate as he kept eating.

“Ungrateful little munchkin,” Felicity said looking up at Oliver who seemed to be entirely too entertained by her and Jamie’s banter. “You see what I’ve had to deal with?”

“Don’t be too mean with your mom did her best,” Oliver told Jamie as he started eating his own food, “remember she can’t be perfect at everything.” 

“I don’t know if I should take that as a compliment or be offended by your words,” Felicity told them.

“Compliment,” Oliver told her as he winked at her.

“Yeah, mommy,” Jamie said finally looking up from his plate.

“Woah, you weren’t kidding when you said you were hungry.” Felicity pointed out. 

They finished eating with Jamie switching between eating and telling them what he wanted to do once he was at school. While physically he was all Oliver, intellectually he was all Felicity. He was already reading at a third-grade level. Jamie’s teacher, Ms. Peyton, had actually had the audacity to implied that Felicity might have been pressuring Jamie in his studies. Ms. Peyton had told her that though she understood that while Jamie was a Queen and that meant that he was expected to stand out academically, it was too much pressure for such a young child. Her comments came from the fact the Jamie preferred to spend his time reading instead of playing with other children, which had caused Felicity to limit Jamie to only read two books per week while he was at school and he had to play with his classmates.

Even though Felicity was touched about how much Jamie’s teacher cares about him, she was also offended by the fact that his teacher had thought that Felicity was pressuring her child into doing something he might not enjoy and cause him distress. If she had only told Ms. Peyton the reason Jamie read so much, aside from the fact that he liked it, was that he found the majority of his classmates annoying to play with but that was a can of worms that she just didn’t want to open. Eventually, Jamie had understood that he needed to have friends his own age and that Tommy and Thea didn’t count as friends since they were his family.

Jamie finished his food he ran back to his room to get his backpack, they were waiting for Jamie to come back when the bell rang. Oliver had gone to answer while Felicity made sure she had everything in her purse. A few seconds later Oliver walked back with a couple of visitors. 

“Good morning, Moira” Felicity greeted her mother-in-law.

“She came with a visitor,” Oliver said nodding towards a well-built man that was standing behind Moira.

“Oh,” Felicity said slightly curious, but already knowing what was coming.

“Mr. Diggle's replacement,” Moira said matter factly.

“Replacement?” Oliver asked.

“He tendered his resignation this morning,” Moira told them.

“Did he say why?” Oliver asked his mother. 

“He said he didn't approve of the way you spend your days particularly given that they always begin with you ditching him.” 

“Hi,” Oliver said to his new bodyguard

“Mr. Queen, Rob Scott,” the man introduced himself, “I'll be your new body man.”

“Firm grip you got there, Rob,” Oliver said shaking his hand.

“That's five years SWAT with Monument Point MCU,” Rob told them.

“That’s quite the resume, Rob,” Felicity commented.

“I feel safer already,” Oliver muttered at the same time.

“Thank you, Mrs. Queen,” Rob said clearly ignoring Oliver's comment.

“Oh no, I’m not Mrs. Queen. She’s Mrs. Queen,” She told him pointing towards Moira, “I’m Felicity.” She said introducing herself.

“Thank God we don't have to hear about this awful man anymore,” Moira commented on the show they had been watching earlier that was still talking about the Peter Declan case which made them all turned at look at what she was watching.

After watching a few more seconds Oliver switched off the television. 

"Jason Brodeur,” Oliver repeated a name they had just heard on the television. 

“What?” Felicity asked, 

“The dead wife worked for Jason Brodeur,” Oliver answered. 

“Apparently so,” Moira told them. “What? Why?”

“No reason,” Oliver said dismissively. “I need to go into town. Could you please get the car for ready? Because I’m assuming you come included with a town car, right?”

“No offense, but I have been filled in on your tendency to slip the leash.” Rob immediately says him, “If it's all the same to you, I'd prefer keeping you in my sights at all times.”

“I need to get my son to school,” Oliver tells him, “If you don't drive me, how else am I gonna get him there?”

“Right,” Rob tells them as he walks out of the house.

“I like him.” Oliver tells them sarcastically, “Jamie, buddy we gotta go, come on!”

“Okay, I gotta get going otherwise I’m going to be late,” Felicity said as she grabbed her purse and turned to Oliver to give him a quick peck on the lips, “You’re gonna ditch after dropping Jamie off, aren’t you?” She whispered before separating.

“You know me so well,” Oliver told her before kissing once more.

“James where’s my goodbye kiss?” Felicity yelled towards Jamie

“Coming mommy,” Jamie said dragging his backpack. “Hi, grandma.”

“Good morning, My sweet boy.”

“What did I tell you about dragging your stuff?” Felicity tells Jamie as he stops in front of her. “Now, where’s my kiss?”

After saying her goodbyes to everyone Felicity left. Leaving Oliver to take Jamie to school as he had for the past few days. 

Once she got to work, Felicity focused the majority of her morning on small projects that her supervisor deemed too menial for him. She understood what her supervisor was trying to do, no special treatment for her, but this was getting ridiculous. She had weeks worth of small projects to do by the end of the week, which means she would have to stay late.

It was starting to get dark when she received a call from Walter asking her to meet him at his office. Before going up to his office she made sure everything was saved and then grabbed her bag because she planned to leave as soon as she was talking to Walter. 

During the elevator ride up to the executive floor, Felicity kept wondering for the reason Walter had called her up. Usually, Walter told her the reason why she was needed on the executive floor but this time he had been vague only letting her know that he needed to discuss something with her and didn’t say anything else.

Once she reached the executive floor she went to straight to his office and knocked on the glass door. Walter, as expected, was sitting behind his desk. 

“I've got one question.” She said walking into the office, “Why am I being fired?” She joked.

“Felicity, thank you for meeting me at such a late hour,” Walter greeted her.

“Well, I was done for the day, so it’s no problem.” She said taking a seat in front of him. 

“I called you because I wanted you to look into something for me.” Walter told her moving forward in this chair. “ the variance of $2.6 million on a failed investment from three years ago.” Walter said giving her a folder. “It was authorized by my wife. I was hoping you could find out some of the details of the transaction for me.”

“Why would Moira not mention this?” Felicity said while skimming through the pages inside the folder Walter had just given her, “Maybe she forgot, 2.6 million is kind of like pocket change for the Queens.”

“Perhaps, but I would still like for you to find out more.” Walter told her, “ Discreetly.”

“As in don’t tell Oliver.” Felicity saying what Walter obviously didn't want to say aloud.

“I just don’t want to worry him,” Walter said. “He’s been through so much, I don’t want to worry him unnecessarily.”

“Yeah, let’s not do that." She agreed with him.

Felicity decided that she would tell Oliver once she had all the information, but she did have it Oliver was too preoccupied with trying to prove that Peter Declan was, in fact, innocent that she didn’t want to add more to his plate. She thought that saving an innocent man from being executed was more important than whatever sketchy business her mother-in-law had done three years ago. 

While Oliver was gone during the evening doing whatever he was doing to free Peter Declan plus trying to get back on John Diggle’s good graces, she used her time to dig up everything she could on the 2.6 million that had magically disappeared and she didn’t like what she found. She had taken more time than she would necessarily need but she wanted to be thorough. She was going to have to tell Oliver but first needed to tell Walter.

Felicity waiting until her work day had ended on Friday to go talk to Walter, knowing that he would still be there after everyone else had left the office.

Knocking on his office door she asked poking her head in, “Walter, Do you have a moment to talk about you know what?” 

“Of course Felicity, come on,” Walter invited her in. “What did you find out?”

“Well,” She started walking in and closing the door behind her, “turns out that the company she invested in doesn't exist.” She told him straightforward, no point in beating around the bush.

“I don't understand,” Walter said immediately.

“There was no investment.” She said flailing her hands around. “The money was used to set up an offshore LLC called Tempest.”

“Don't recall the name being under Queen Consolidated.”

“It's not.” She told him. “There's nothing registered with the secretary of state. No federal tax records, no patent applications filed.”

“Are you sure?” He questioned her.’

“Yes, but there’s more in 2009 Tempest purchased a warehouse in Starling City.” She answered. “ From what I could see--”

“Thank you, Felicity I’ll take it from here,” Walter interrupted her, “if you don’t mind.” He said pointing to his office door.

“Of course, I’ll just--” She said turning around and leaving.

It was late in the night, well technically it was early morning when Oliver finally got home. 

“Hey, I hoping you would be asleep by the time I got home,” he said as he walked into their room as saw her sitting reading in bed.

“No chance, I can’t sleep until I know you’re home safe,” she said putting down the book she was reading on her nightstand.

“I told you, I’m fine.” He assured her as he started taking off his clothes, “Let me get a quick shower and I’ll be right back.” 

As soon as she heard the water turn on in their shower she felt all her exhaustion from the whole week hit her all at once, she wanted to wait for Oliver to come out of the shower but her eyelids felt extremely heavy and the last thing she remembered before sleep overtook her was the shower turning off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys know what's coming, right?  
> Fair warning the next chapter might not be an actual chapter but more like a flashback (got loads of those) Also let me know what you think!


	14. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a flashback that I promised my friend Rita! Hope you guys enjoy it.  
> Like always all mistakes are mine.

Oliver was a nervous wreck. This was the first time he had ever felt nervous about a date. He'd never felt anything of the like before, not even when he had first asked Laurel out back when they had been in high school. 

He had no idea what it was about Felicity that made him nervous, he wanted to say it was her tough goth chick look, but if he was being honest with himself, her tough goth chick look kind of turned him on. He had never dated anyone like Felicity. Technically he wasn’t dating Felicity. Yet. All the women he had "dated" and he used that term loosely, were the complete opposite of her maybe that's why he liked Felicity so much. He was used to having girls falling at his feet and pretending to be something they weren't just to try to impress him, but not Felicity. 

She had not seemed at all impressed at hearing his name when they had first met, actually, she had teased him about it.

He had to wait a whole week for their date if it had been up to him their date would've taken place the same day he had called her to ask her out. He had been so desperate to see her again that he went to the coffee shop almost every day to try to bump into her but hadn't had any luck and now he was actually fifteen minutes early to their date.

They had agreed to meet in the best Pizzeria in Boston, it was a little on the far side, but he wanted everything to be perfect, maybe he had overdone it? He should've chosen a place closer to her campus, but he had wanted to impress her so badly that he hadn't thought about it. 

What if she didn't like pizza? He should've asked. 

He was starting to doubt his choice of venue to eat when she appeared. She looked just as beautiful as the first time he had seen her. Instead of wearing her cargo pants, she was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans that made her legs look amazing and her black leather jacket again. Felicity could rock a leather jacket like no one else he knew.

“Hi,” Oliver said greeting her with a hug when she reached him. Though he would have loved to meet her halfway to the entrance of the restaurant, he had to wait for her to reach him. He was already standing in front of the restaurant it would have may him seemed weird and desperate to move from where he was standing and he did not want to seem desperate; well, more than he already was or was it rude that he didn't walk towards her when he saw her coming? Being nervous sucked.

“Hey, you” She answered still embracing him.

“I hope you like Italian,” He said finally letting go of her.

“Oliver, it’s not really Italian, it’s pizza and pizza is not really Italian. I mean, similar pizza like dishes have been around since the Neolithic age.” She said moving her hands wildly as she explained, “Okay, so modern pizza does originate in Naples, so I guess technically modern pizza which is the pizza we are going to eat is Italian. I guess I do like Italian because I mean who doesn’t like Italian, especially pizza.” She paused, widening her eyes “Oh my god, why aren’t you stopping me, sorry it’s just that sometimes I babble when I get a little--”

“Nervous?” He cut her off, "Yeah, join the club."

“Really?” She asked looking at him skeptically, “You?”

“What? I’m not allowed to get nervous?”

“No, you are. It’s just that you look like that,” Felicity told him as she waved her hands around pointing at his body.

“What does that mean?” He asked, though Oliver already knew what she meant. He had been using his looks since he could remember. 

“It’s just that you’re so hot… err…” She told him, “I'm just going to be quiet now.”

“If it helps, you’re really hot too.” He told her trying to ease her nerves along with his, “Should we take a seat?” He asked pointing towards an empty table. 

“Yes, please.”

“So, how was your week?” He asked as they reached the table.

“Busy, but it’s my fault.” She answered sighing, “I mean, whose bright idea was to do a double major? Oh right, mine.”

“Woah, double major?” He said in awe, and here he was struggling with one measly major, “That’s impressive and from MIT too. What are you majoring in?”

“Getting my master’s in both Cyber Security and Computer Science,” She answered like it was nothing, “How about you?”

“Oh, nothing as impressive as yours.” He said scratching the back of his head, “Just International Business.”

“Woah,” She said nodding her head, “Thought you said it was nothing impressive.”

"Not really. I'm only majoring in that because that's what my dad wants," He told her slightly uncomfortable by where things were going.

"Oh, too heavy of a subject for first dates?" She asked.

"Yeah, a little," He said scratching the back of his neck. “Um…” He said not really knowing what to say, he wanted to focus the conversation on her better. She seemed way more interesting than him which made him want to know everything about her, but he also didn't want to come off too strong. “How do you like Boston? Because I’m assuming you’re not from here,” Oliver asked, going with something simple.

“I like it better than Vegas that’s for sure," she answered. 

“So, you’re from Vegas," He pointed out, "How is it growing up there?”

“I want to say normal but my mom is a cocktail waitress,” She replied looking down at the top of the table, “that sometimes had to take me to work with her because we couldn’t afford a babysitter,” She said looking back up at him, “but hey, I know how to count cards though,” She finished with a grin.

“Tommy is going to love that,” He told her. His best friend was going to get a kick of it knowing that.

“Tommy?” She asked.

“My best friend,” he told her, “he’s loved Vegas since we officially turned twenty-one.”

“What does that mean?” She asked tilting her head in a cute way.

“It’s mean that we have too much time,” He answered honestly, “and money on our hands?” 

“Are you asking me or telling me?” She asked him.

“Can I be honest with you?” He asked her, “Even though you might start running.”

“I like honesty,” She said with a smile. “and yes, you can always be honest with me. Heck, I would prefer if you were. I don't do well with liars. So, please be as honest as you like.” 

“You know Queen Consolidated?” He asked her.

“Of course, I do,” She answered like it was common knowledge; which it was, “It's one of the leading tech companies out there, among other things.”

“I'm Oliver Queen,” He told her expectantly, “as in, in Queen Consolidated, Queen.”

“Okay?” She said not fazed by what Oliver had just told her, “Did you want a cookie or something for it? Maybe a round of applause?”

“Knowing it's my company doesn’t make you want to run?” He said nothing really knowing why he had expected to have a different reaction from her. 

“Well, it isn't your company,” She pointed out, “It's your family’s company. Your father’s to be exact. So, no, knowing that you come from one of the richest families in the country doesn't scare me. And also, I knew you were The Queen of Queen Consolidated, I mean, your last name is Queen and you're in one of the most prestigious schools in the country. It doesn't take a genius to connect the dots, why did you think that I was going to hold it against you?” 

“It's just that a lot, like the majority of stories I'll probably tell you are kind of extravagant, and I don't want you to think I'm some entitled jerk or something" He explained.

“Why would I think that?” 

“Because I kind of am?” He said rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, “But I'm trying to be better.”

“Look, I know how it feels to have people judge you without knowing you and it sucks,” Felicity told him.

“Yeah, it does." He said before quickly changing the subject, "Should we order?” 

When they order they decided to get a whole pizza for the two of them half of the pizza had all the ingredients she wanted while the other half had what he wanted to eat. They made small talk while they waited for their pizza. Oliver learned that Felicity loved talking about technology and constantly had to stop herself in order to let him talk, but he didn’t mind letting her do the majority of the talking. He loved how animated she became when talking about things she liked and didn’t; like kangaroos, that was a two-minute rant about how kangaroos were evil creatures that couldn’t be trusted. 

They kept their conversation light while they waited for their pizza. Oliver thought that they were hitting it off as well as he thought they would considering how different they were. Felicity caught him off guard when she teasingly told him that a man like him probably had a crazy angry ex somewhere. When he kept quiet she said, “Oh my God. You do.”

“I wouldn’t call her crazy, but I’m pretty sure she’s really angry with me,” he told her honestly.

“I’m not really surprised by that, what did you do kill her puppy?” She asked teasing tone.

“No, I wish, but I just broke up with her.” He said trying to be vague on purpose knowing if he said more it might scare her away.

“Okay, I don't get it.” She told him sounding confused, which he didn’t blame her for.

“Well,” he said slowly knowing he had to say more but not really wanting to, “one of the reasons I broke up with her was so I could go out with you, as in, as soon as you walked away I called her and broke up with her.”

“Woah that's” She paused, “I don’t know what to say about that. Thank you? I’m flattered?” 

“You don’t have to say anything,” he told her. “I know I probably shouldn't say anything so early on but it's just that you said you like honesty, therefore, I need to tell you why my ex probably hates me."

"You don't have to tell me, you know." She assured him.

"No, I do because until recently I wasn't a nice guy, not that I'm a nice guy now but I want to try to be one,” He said taking a pause and wondering if he should tell her more details about Laurel and deciding he should, knowing Laurel, she would probably be calling him soon wanting to get back together, “One thing that you should probably know is that my ex probably thinks that this is one of our many breaks up and she's probably going to call me to try to fix things up again, like she always does. She usually gives me a couple of days to cool off before calling to check on me. I should probably mention that she's usually the one that breaks things off,” He told her voicing his thoughts.

“So, your ex and you had an on and off again thing going, huh?” she said slowly.

“Yeah, but I promise you I don't want to get back together with her,” he quickly reassured her.

“Oliver, relax,” she said giving him a smile, “it's only a first date, we don't even know if there's going to be another one."

“Oh,” He said dejectedly, “there isn't?”

“I don't know, the night is young," She pointed out, "maybe by the end of the night you'll think I'm not that great and you might not call me back”

“Not true,” He was quick to assured her, “I already think you're really great and I already know I want to go out with you again.” 

“You're not so bad yourself,” she teased, “but you're going to have to convince me a little more if you want me to go out with you again.”

As soon as the words were out of her mouth Oliver knew that he was going to anything in his power to convince Felicity to go out again with him. He liked her a lot, there was something extremely alluring about her. Sure, he found himself extremely physically attracted to her, though she wasn’t his usual type, there was then his physical attraction that attracted him to her and he wanted to find out what it was.

There was one thing that scared him and also excited him when it came to Felicity, it was that he could see himself with her in the future. That was something that had never happened to him before, especially considering he had basically run away to Boston just to get away from Laurel once she had started talking about moving in together, but with Felicity it was different. He knew it that was crazy to think about that type of stuff but for some reason, he could see himself living with her in a distant future even though he was barely getting to know her. There was just something about her and he knew that if he let himself he could easily fall in love with her, but he would have to take things slow, otherwise, he would ruin things with her and that was the last thing he wanted to do. 

After that, their date continued with more lighter topics. Once they were done with their pizza they decided to get ice cream for dessert, well she decided and he went with it and there he learned that she was allergic to nuts when he tried to add peanuts to their shared sundae. A recently discovered allergy that according to her had learned off due to accidentally eating a pot brownie. When they had finished their sundae she had slowly gotten up telling him she had to leave if she wanted to make the bus back to her apartment to which he immediately volunteered to drive her back and then told her that if he had known that she didn't have a car he would have insisted on picking her up. They slowly made their way to his car, halfway he realized that at one point they had started holding hands and it made him smile like an idiot, only letting go once they reached their car. 

It took them to about twenty minutes to drive to her building and once they got there he started making some more small talk inside his car trying to prolong their date as much he could. Though he was talking what he really wanted to do was kiss her senseless, but hadn't because she hadn't given any sign that she wanted him to unless he had been reading everything wrong? Being nervous really sucked, it made him doubt everything.

That question was answered when halfway through a sentence she pulled by his shirt and shut him up with her lips. It took him a second to react but when he did stopped thinking and started acting. 

After a couple of minutes, they pulled apart to catch their breath. When he was about to kiss her again she somehow opened the car door jumping out running out and screaming, "Bye! Call me!" as she reached her building disappearing from sight before he had time to react. 

Oliver was already thinking Felicity Smoak was the best thing that could have happened to him and it was only the first date as he started his car and drove back to his place and he couldn’t wait until their next one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Sometimes I'm slow on commenting back but I always love reading what you guys have to say!


End file.
